Wyatt Knight, god of mortals
by Rilurz
Summary: Wyatt Knight is a demi-god that was born with special powers. He was born on 1929, May 21st. But in ten years he was told about a "Great Prophecy" a child of the three eldest gods will either destroy or save Olympus. So he was offered two choices, one to train at Camp half-blood, the second is for him to wait out the great prophecy at the Locus Hotel.
1. A mission

**I do not own any of the characters they belong to Rick Riordan. Well except the main character Wyatt Knight, and also this is a fanfiction of 'The lightning thief'**

* * *

My name is Wyatt Knight, I am ten years old. I'm kind of slim, and for some reason I don't gain weight like normal people, I have short oily black hair, and I have a pale complexion I guess.

June, 21 1939. I was reading a newspaper in the lobby in the Empire state building, waiting for the summer solstices to end. I was pacing around the lobby when I heard a "ding!"

I ran toward the elevator, "Father! What happened?" still stunned by the fact my father was summoned to Olympus for an emergency meeting. My father, by the way, is Hades, god of the underworld. He regarded me with a sad look, or it might have been sympathy, I'm not sure, I've always had trouble reading my fathers expressions. "A prophecy has been made, and I've been forced into an oath. And Wyatt." His eyes told me to listen carefully, "Yes father?"

"You have two choices, the first choice is to go to the Locus hotel and casino. This hotel is, well it is a hotel where you will never age. The second choice is that you have to take the burden of the great prophecy. That means you will go to camp half-blood and train. Choose carefully." My hands started to shake, I mean this always happen when I'm around my father, but this was different, I don't know how to explain it, and I don't think I can, "W-What's the Great Prophecy?" I stuttered, my hands were still shaking.

Hades sighed, he obviously didn't want to tell me, "My son. Knowing too much is dangerous for a half-blood."

"But if I take the Great Prophecy-

"If you take the burden of the great prophecy then you will either save or destroy Olympus, well it might not be you, because it said, a child of the three eldest gods. But it will happen when a child of the eldest gods reaches sixteen." "Do you still want to take that burden?" He looked at me straight in the eyes.

I flinched, "I…Don't know…Father." I looked at the ground, "It would be wisest for me to go to the Hotel right?"

"Yes it would," he agreed

"Alright, how far is camp half-blood?" He looked at me like he misheard me, "you want to take the burden of the great prophecy?"

"Yes, father, if it means I can save Olympus then I will take it," he looked at me with concern, "You should re-think this Wyatt –'I looked at him straight in the eyes, "and if it means the other gods will start to respect you too."

Hades looked me over one more time, "Alright, but let me warn you, if you do not make it to camp half-blood then the prophecy can easily apply to another half-blood of the eldest gods." "So be careful. You will head to Long island, I cannot lead you there myself, and I cannot protect you either, so here."

He handed me a sword, it was four feet long. The blade was pure black, and the handle was a skull. I looked up at my father. "Thank you father," I bowed respectfully. "There is nothing more I can do for you, so be on your way now," and with that he disappeared, leaving a weird smell, "I smell dead people," I said while holding my nose. Oh well I'm probably going to end up smelling like that too," I thought.

* * *

 **Hello, This is my first time on one of these fanfiction sites. I just wanted to post this and see what happens, I like writing long stories, or fanfiction. Anyway, please tell me how I did, that would be awesome, and I'm only going to upload three chapters, just to see if anyone like this or not. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! :D**


	2. The half way point

**This chapter is a little longer then the other one. Oh well, it's better that way :D**

* * *

Man I wish it was night time, because I ended up meeting my first monster on Throgs Neck Bridge, it was a hell hound. Since I'm a child of hades my aura is stronger than others, well not only me, I mean other children of the Zeus and Poseidon, which brings me to this, apparently the oath they forced my father to take, was to never have any more kids because of the great prophecy, which was made not too long ago, and which is why my father was at the summer solstices.

Anyway I was standing on the bridge facing a hell hound, the size of a pickup truck. It jumped straight at me. I'm glad I paid attention in gym class, if I didn't I probably would've been too slow to dodge its first attack, I rolled to its side and jabbed at the hell hound, it leaped back a couple of feet. I guess this hell hound fought half-bloods before, and if it didn't die yet….then that means I'm in trouble.

It started to move forward, moving left to right, "This hound isn't as dumb as I thought it would be," I mumbled to myself, it started to run circles around me, I had to turn around and around and around. This hell hound thought like a human, "what the heck?" I said "you're just messing with me now!" The hell hound looked at me, and it spoke, now it's not every day you see animals talking, but remember this is a hell hound… It's just like a dog…A really big and scary dog

"Yes, indeed, I am just grr, messing with you," The hell hound growled at me, "I bet you, grr, taste great, although I prefer, grr, a half-blood that doesn't grr, smell like dead people." It jumped straight at me, this time I couldn't dodge, that little trick he pulled on me was taking affect now.

"I guess you leave me no choice," I said, the hell hound was two feet from me, I got one knee and lifted my sword in the air, I knew I couldn't hit the hound, it was too fast, but I was fast too, in a second the shadows warped around me and then they disappeared, and I was behind the hell hound, the hound hit the ground where I was kneeling a second before, it looked back at me, "grr, how-"

I brought my sword down on its neck, chopping its head off, once the body of the hell hound hit the ground it started to dissolve, its essence returning to Tartarus.

I got up, and then I instantly felt bone tried, I tried to get up, but I was too weak and then I fell again, "come on! More monsters might be nearby. Come on!"

I looked at the sky and thought, If only I asked my father to give me some nectar or ambrosia, then I could go on for days, just then I remember something, "I'm a child of hades, and I just shadow traveled, so…the shadows, maybe they'll heal me, I looked around and cursed, if only it was night time."

I sat there for a couple hours, I started to see shadows, once I saw them it looked like they were being drawn to me, I never notice that before, "Cool." I said. I got up and staggered over to where it was the darkest, when I touched the shadows I instantly started to feel better.

"Ah, that's better, I guess I'll stay here a little while long and then I can keep going." I said. I sat there for an hour, resetting, "Alright time to –'

I looked across the bridge and I saw red glowing eyes looking straight at me, "Time to go!"

I tried to run to the other end, but I was cut off by more monsters, for some reason there was a silver glow behind them, I almost forgot about the monsters, I looked back and forth, "this is not good, I just recovered my strength. I guess more shadow traveling." I got down on one knee, and then suddenly I felt pain in my left shoulder, "Augh…" there was an sliver arrow sticking out of my left shoulder, I didn't have time to think about what just happened, so I cursed and then I shadow traveled, I didn't really have a destination in mind, I was too busy thinking about the pain in my shoulder.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter, like I said last time I'm only uploading three chapters, I'll upload more, depending on what you guys think.**


	3. The great Prophecy is yet to be reveiled

**So far so good? I've already written the ten chapters but I'm not sure if I can upload that many chapters, I am still new, so I'll just so three or five.**

* * *

I had no idea where I was, but for some reason I felt the presence of other half-bloods. The pain in my left shoulder kept growing, "they must have put poison on the tip of the arrow," I grunted, I grabbed the arrow by the shaft, "Why is it silver?" once I pulled it out, I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream out in pain. There might be more monsters out here, I thought. My vision went black for a second, I got on one knee, "That took a lot more energy than I expected," I panted, I feel like I'm about to fall sleep.

"I have to get over that hill, or else the –' I saw about twenty monsters on top of the hill, four giants, six hell hounds, five skeletons, four uh I don't know but they had snakes in their hair and they had green skin, but either way they were scary. The last monster was the Minotaur.

"I am so dead." I said, I looked around and saw the shadows getting closer to me, the shadows touched the tips of my fingers, I started to feel better, I got up, "well since I'm going to die, I may as well go down fighting," I charged forward.

The monsters were surprised that I could still fight. I made a wide arc in front of me, taking out four skeletons, three of the green monsters got over their surprise and tried to slice me with their claws, I rolled to my right, and found myself surrounded by one skeleton and three green monsters, I noticed the hell hounds were missing. I did a quick three-sixty, and then I saw them, they leaped from behind the other monsters.

I shadow traveled behind the last skeleton and stabbed it. Its essence blew away, and I almost forgot about the other monsters around me.

I looked behind, and then I saw a hell hound, it leaped at me I sidestepped and jabbed it on the side sending it back to Tartarus. Two more leaped at me I dodged one, but then the other one jumped at me. Me and the hell hound, went rolling five feet, luckily I still had my sword in my hand. I stabbed the hell hound right in the belly, it howled and then dissolved.

Great that leaves four hell hounds, four giants, one Minotaur and four green monsters. "Well, at least I didn't die yet." I whispered.

I charged again, this time I went towards the giants, the first giant tried to swing at me, I rolled under its legs, I jabbed at its leg and then I rolled away again, another one, right behind me, tried to grab me, I jumped on its fore arm, and then I stabbed the giant right in between the eyes, it fell backwards, as soon as it hit the ground I ran ten feet in front of me, I saw the giant I stabbed in the leg staggering towards me, while the others simply ran to me, I waited….

"Now!" I yelled, I ran in between their legs they looked at me, "What?" and then I ran to the giant that was still making his way towards me, he saw me and said, "Huh?' I kept running carrying my sword like a jousting stick, once I hit him, I sent him flying, maybe three feet, "Augh-' the giant dissolved, I looked back at the giants that were still making their way to me.

I looked at the green monsters and decided I'd better take care of them first. I shadow traveled behind them and toke out two, the other two anticipated the trick and jump to their right, and to their left sides. The first two were too slow, I stabbed the first one in the back, and then I hit the other on the head with the butt on my sword handle.

The monster fell to the ground, "I will kill you-' I brought my sword down on its chest, it dissolved, I was breathing hard, "Shadowing traveling short distances is nothing, but if I shadow travel and fight at the same time I'll be out of energy in no time, and I need my energy, there's like six more monsters." I thought, I tried not to show how tired I was. The other two green monsters joined the last two giants.

"So you guys decided to grow some brains, huh?"

The green monster hissed at me, and the giant's nostrils flared, "You will die, here." One giant said, with that he charged, I did the same, but the wound on my left shoulder started to hurt again, "I need to get in the shadows, maybe it'll ease the pain like last time –'I thought, but I was too late, just then I heard a "MOO!" I tried to look to my right, but just then the Minotaur sent me flying twenty feet, I rolled multiple times before coming to a complete stop.

My arm was bent at a weird angle, I coughed and then I saw my own blood, "this is it, huh?" I said, the Minotaur was towering over me, embracing his victory, just then I heard a noise like a trumpet, and then the Minotaur took off, I saw a guy with a bow slung over his shoulder, he came to me and said something, but I couldn't hear, because I was already dying.

He tried to give me something but he stopped, he probably saw that nothing could save me, he put his hand on my face and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **This is pretty cool I got my first review! :P Thank you for that, so yeah like I said before depending on how much of you like this I might upload more. Please Enjoy! And thank you again :3**


	4. A dream not meant for me

**This is fun, this chapter will be a vision that Wyatt wasn't suppose to see. Again I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

So I guess I'm dead…Great…But did being dead always have a smell? Smells like cinnamon, weird. After the Minotaur hit me, my vision went dark, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move, and then I opened my eyes and saw something, it was my father, I tried to call to him, but I couldn't say anything.

A woman sat on a nearby sofa. She wore a black dress, gloves, and she had a black veiled hat. On a chair next to her sat a large oily man in a black pinstripe suit. With a shock, I realized it was my dad. He was leaning toward the woman, using his hands as he talked, like he was agitated. "Please, my dear," he said. "You must come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there." "No, my love." She spoke with an Italian accent. "Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this." She said. "Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again."

"But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surely-" "No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for proper training, but I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!" "Certamente," Maria said. "We will stay together. Zeus is imbecile." Hades glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of last week to turn over the children.

His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children, you are in danger too." Maria smiled. "You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld." Hades wrung his hands. "Then, there is another option. I know a place in the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx." Maria laughed gently,

"You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them." "You don't know my family," Hades said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you too." She touched his lips with her fingers. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children." She kissed my father on his forehead and rose from the sofa.

My father watched her walk upstairs as if her every step away caused him pain. A moment later, he tensed. The children stopped playing as if they sensed something too. "No!" My father said. But even his godly powers were too slow. He only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the children before the hotel exploded.

* * *

 **I guess I'm uploading five because I won't be on for four days :I Long weekend, I'm still a student and all my stuff on Wyatt Knight, god of mortals is on my file at school, so I guess, sorry! So next chapter it'll be longer for sure. Thanks for reading! Really!**


	5. Camp half-blood

**Wyatt woke up in a strange place and he also woke up feeling...Different, like he didn't belong there.**

* * *

I woke with a start, I looked around examining my surroundings, a cave, I thought perfect…"what..? Was I dreaming this whole time? … Wait...I didn't really die?"

"Oh you did die," I sat bolt up, instantly my head started to hurt, and my mouth felt dry, I fell back down, "Who's…There?" I coughed, then a man appeared above me. It was my father, but he looked different. More tried and more like the lord of the dead, I looked away from him, "how am I alive?" I said, I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice but apparently I didn't hide it well enough, he gave me a cold stare, "I preserved your body, so then that one day you will be revived," he said coldly.

"You revived me?" I said, surprised.

"No I simply persevered your body, someone else revived you," I looked around, there was no one here, but me and Hades.

"So who revived me?" I said and also feeling a little relived that my father didn't revive me. "You will find out soon enough," his smile made me sorry I asked, "So…How long have I been dead?"

"Sixty-six years," he said

I sat up again and yelled "WHAT?!" and then after that I laid back down.

He looked at me one more time and said, "I will not repeat myself, even if you are my son,"

"But….Sixty-six years?" that can't right, I mean I know I died, I'm sure of it…" I looked up at my father, "A guy came to help but it was too late, I was already dying," I remembered, "he closed my eyes, and then I had a dream. Zeus killed Maria, the woman you loved right?" His eyes started to darken, I saw images of people, one person was in a pool of fire, and then another chained to a wall, but the wall had spikes on it.

I tried to get back up, but I winched, "ah…my head is killing me." Anxious to change the subject.

My father looked down at me, he held out his hand, at first I thought he was going to help me up, but instead he summoned some Nectar, I took it, "thank you father," I bowed my head, I looked up at him and saw a familiar twinkle in his eyes. Whenever I bowed respectfully or just bowed my head, he would loosen up and get use to me, but this time it was different, a lot of things happened since I died, and most of it caused my father to act like this.

"I still can't believe it's been sixty-six years!?" I thought. Hades looked at me, as if he were reading my thoughts, "Well you better believe it. Do you know what year it is?" he raised his eye brow.

Well my math is not that great, so I took a guess, "Twenty-first century? Maybe early 2010's?" I said, feeling like an idiot. Hades smiled, almost like he found my stupidity to be amusing. "You are correct, well close I mean." His smile slowly fading "And Wyatt. Do you remember what we last talked about?"

I looked at Hades, "Uh…." What is he talking about? All I could remember is making a last stand on top of that hill, "No… I can't remember, I guess when I died some of my memories died with me." I said, lowering my head as I spoke, "Maybe its best you don't remember," his voice softened.

I looked up, "Why is it best that I don't remember?" I asked, feeling a little angry. "So you don't make the same mistake you made before." He said, I don't know if I'm right, but I think I just heard pity in his voice.

"I won't make the same mistake. Father." I said 'father' like it was the worst thing in the world. Hades sighed, "I am only doing what's best for you. Now, Wyatt. Are you sure you want to know what I told you before?" Hades voice sounded hurt, "which I thought was a little funny, the lord of the dead being hurt by his child…. "My god, what I am becoming?" I said under my breath.

"Yes, father. I want to know what you told me before I died, I am sure I won't make the same mistake." I got up to face my father.

"Fine. As you wish," he waved his hand, and then from out of nowhere a chair appeared, he sat down, and then he nodded to me, telling me to take a sit.

I sat down on the cold floor, "Now listen carefully," he said, the look on his made me sorry I asked him to tell me. "A prophecy was been made, and I've was forced into an oath." He said.

"You have two choices, the first choice is to go to the Locus hotel and casino, this hotel is a hotel where you will never age. The second choice is you take the burden of the great prophecy. That means you will go to camp half-blood and train. Choose carefully."

I looked at the ground and sighed, "If I go to camp half-blood will I be welcomed?"

"You will be welcomed, but if they find out that you're my son, they'll treat you as an outcast." Hades said

"You said "If" they find out, does that mean I have to go there and just spy on them?" I said, though I sounded a little whiny, but I didn't care.

"Yes, you would have to spy on them my son, but you see the gods don't trust me, in fact they fear me, that's why I'm not allowed on mount Olympus." Hades said.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Since the other gods don't trust me, so then they don't trust my kids." He got up and said, "When you go to camp half-blood, you will see there is no cabin for Hades."

"How am I going to get there?" I said, then something came to me, I made the same decision before, and I made a promise with him, what was the promise? I thought.

Hades looked at me as if he were reading my thoughts, "You promised that, if you were the child of prophecy. You would succeed and then you get the other gods to respect me and my children, and if you did succeed and I helped you, they wouldn't fear me."

I hung my head, "I'm sorry father, I'm sorry that I broke my promise," I got up and then looked at my father straight in the eyes, "This time for sure I will not fail, I will keep track of the campers." I kneeled and said. "I Wyatt Knight, promise on the river Styx, that I will not fail."

He got that old sparkle in his eyes, "this time I will send you to the gates of camp half-blood. But when you get there you must look for Chiron, and act like you never seen any of this before. Act like you don't know about the Olympians."

"I will father," I said and bowed to him, "Thank you," just as he was about to send me to camp half-blood, I saw him smile a little.

With that last image of my father, the world stated spinning, it stopped and then I noticed a familiar hill, "I guess I was really close," I started walking to the top on the hill, and then I saw some gates, no one was guarding them, "I guess I just walk in then?"

I walked through the gates, I saw a couple of campers, they didn't look that old to me, they were maybe…twelve? Anyway as I was walking through the camp, one camper came up to me and said, "Hey, did you just get here?" This guy was about six-teen or seven-teen? I'm not good with stuff like that, it's like trying to read the gods expressions.

Anyway this guy looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

I nodded, "What is this place?" I asked, acting confused.

"This is camp half-blood" the blonde dude said.

"Camp half-blood?"

"So you are new…You should go see Chiron." He said

"Who's Chiron?" I asked.

"He's the….uh he's the assistant director I guess." He said, "Anyway I'm Luke," he held out his hand. I shook his hand and said, "I'm Wyatt"

"Okay, follow me, I'll take you to Chiron." Luke said, "Alright, how far is it?"

He looked at me and said "It's not that far. It's just by the volleyball pit."

"You guys have volleyball pit? What else do you have?" my eyes started to get wide.

He laughed "I'll let Chiron tell you"

And with that I was on my way to meet Chiron, the place he took me to was cool, it was called the big house, it was three stories high, and about the same size in width, kind of like a big square box, but with a pointy top. And Luke showed me the volleyball pit that we were talking about a little while ago. Anyway when I got at the steps to the big house I looked up at it, and thought, 'I wonder if this is where Chiron stay's'

We reached the top, "Hey Chiron we got a new camper," Luke said.

When I saw Chiron I held back a gulp, he looked exactly like the guy that tried to help me, but he was too late. Expect this wasn't the same guy, he wasn't in a wheel chair, and his hair was shorter. I put on a nervous smile, "Hi…" Chiron raised his eye brow. 'Uh-oh' I thought. I think he recognizes me. I started to panic, until I heard a voice inside my head, "Clam down! He does not suspect you, it happened sixty-six years ago, I'm sure even Chiron can't remember that far back…Maybe," with a shock I realized it was my father speaking into my mind, I started to calm down.

I took a deep breath, "So what's this camp all about?" I asked, still trying to act confused which was easy, since I kind of forgot about most of the stuff I knew about before I died.

* * *

 **Well this is the last one until (hopefully) Tuesday! I really hope you guys enjoyed this. And also thank you :D**


	6. Explanations

**This is a short chapter. Once again, I do not own any of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"This camp is for half-bloods," Chiron said

"Half-bloods." I asked

Chiron got a twinkle in his eyes, "Yes. Meaning, half-human and half-god,"

Just then I knew Chiron was a teacher, maybe for a long time, but if he is the Chiron in the Greek stories then he could teach me some really cool stuff... 'Stop it, I'm here on a mission,' I thought.

"Half-God?" "As in the big guy in the clouds?" I tried to look confused, which I thought was pretty good, since Chiron said, "Well, now, God-capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical. "

"Alright...I guess that makes sense..." I lied.

Chiron smiled, "Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter." Chiron said.

"Smaller?"

"Yes. Quite like the one in the old Greek stories," Chiron said

"So...Like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades you mean them?"

"Yes, but those three are the big three sons of Kronos," Chiron said.

"The titan king?" I guessed "And isn't he also your...-

"Yes?" He eyed me cautiously

I cleared my throat, "Uh...Never mind, I believe all that stuff about the gods, I mean I'd believe anything after what happened to me."

"What did happen to you?" Chiron asked me suspiciously.

"I thought I was going crazy, because every time I entered a new school the teachers would always, get on my case, then after a while they would turn into something like a monster. And then they would try to kill me."

"It happens to all of us," Luke said, I nearly went over the railing of the big house, I forgot he was still standing there.

"Some of us earlier than others," he said it like it happened to him and someone that was with him.

"Wait a minute...So if you mean I'm half-god, then does that mean, I have an Olympian as a parent?"

"Yes, I thought you would have guessed that a long time ago," Chiron said, "I feel like an idiot," I mumbled. Luke let out a small laugh, "It's okay to feel like that. You just learned about half-bloods and the Olympians, anyone would feel like an idiot. Well because no one really knows anything about them." Luke said while smiling.

"So who is my Olympian parent?" I asked

"You're undetermined, meaning no one knows. You'll know when you get claimed." Luke said.

I sighed "Alright, so then I guess it'll take a long time for me to get claimed?"

"Yes. But don't feel like they don't care, the gods are very busy, so it'll take some time, so be patient." Chiron said, he sounded so convincing that I had to believe him, although I already knew about the gods and stuff...Well some of them I guess.

"So what do I do now?" I asked, for once I was actually lost. Chiron smiled like he found me being lost, amusing. Which I thought was weird, because it was like he was reading my mind, or he was probably reading my expression. "I will take you on a tour," Chiron said.

"Luke you can go back to your activity's" Chiron said.

"Alright, see you around Wyatt." Luke said

And with that me and Chiron were alone, he kept looking at me, probably thinking about when I was dying, "He doesn't know" I kept telling myself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Oh yeah, if you can, please leave a review and favorite this if you want! That would be cool :D**


	7. Chiron

**Well this chapter is a little shorter then the other one, but oh well I'll have mo up later on today!**

* * *

"Shall we go?" Chiron said.

I looked at his wheel chair, "How are you going to get down the stairs?"

"Well..." he said, "You already know who I am, right?" he put his hands on the armrests on his chair, like he was going to get up. "Yeah..?" I suddenly remembered something, Chiron was not a demi-god, he was Half-man and half...

As I was trying to think what the other half was, he started to get up. My mouth dropped, he started to get taller and taller, until he was towering over me, "Half-man and Half-horse!" I blurted out loud.

My mouth still hanging open, he looked at me and smiled, "Yes, indeed I am half-man and half-horse, but the political term is 'Centaur'."

I thought pretty much nothing could shock me, but I was wrong. I knew about Centaurs and everything, but the thing that stunned me was, Chiron was still alive, and he was in a wheel chair not too long ago.

"How did you do that?" I asked completely Confused, I noticed my mouth was still hanging open, I closed it and looked at Chiron again.

He waved the question away, probably too much explaining, so I just nodded and said, "I've read about you in books, shouldn't you be dead? I mean only gods can live forever...Right?

Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about should be. The truth is, I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... And I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed. Also gods aren't the only ones that can live forever."

"Well that's...Fun, but doesn't it get boring?" I asked

"No, no," he said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."

Depression, I knew all about that if you were an immortal god, or trainer, then you're going to see lots of deaths, and while they age, we don't, I know this because of my father, I've been dead for sixty-six years, and during those years, something changed him, it might have been my death or the death of his lover Maria.

Anyway, I didn't want to press the question any further, so I just said, "Now when are we going?"

He smiled kindly, "Now, what would you like to see first?"

I hesitated, then a thought came to me, "The cabins." I smiled.

"Alright, let's get moving," he said

On our way there, we passed a lot of cool stuff, like the armory and the sword arena. We got to the cabins, there were twelve of them that made a big U around the camp fire. The first two cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hara?" I guessed

"Correct." Chiron said.

"Their empty." I said.

"Yes, several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two."

"So why some of them empty?" I asked curiously.

I looked around and saw no cabin to Hades, "I guess he was telling the truth," I thought to myself,

Chiron didn't answer my question, he put his hand on my shoulder, "Come along, Wyatt"

Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. Number five was bright red-a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. 'Hmm...So there are mean people at this camp...Well of course there's bound to be one or two.' I thought.

We were walking, towards a cabin, I looked at the top of the cabin, CABIN Eleven, there was a girl waiting there for us, she had blonde hair and grey eyes. "Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Wyatt from here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it...? A caduceus.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.

Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Wyatt. I'll see you at dinner."

With that he galloped away toward the archery range.

I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, probably because I look like I'm dead, oh well.

I looked around feeling like I don't belong here, "Well?" The one named Annabeth said, "Go on."

* * *

 **I'll have more chapters up tomorrow :D But for now here you go, please leave a review or favorite this, and always thanks for reading! - Rilurz**


	8. Cabin eleven

**Wyatt is still a spy, so he has to act like it, which isn't hard for him, since he's a child of Hades, but with Wyatt losing him memory that makes it easier for him.**

* * *

I walked forward about five feet, "Cabin eleven meet Wyatt…" she looked at me, "what's your last name?"

"Knight." I said

"Really? Knight? Hmm…" she said and looked back to the others, "Cabin eleven, meet Wyatt Knight."

"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

I was about to say undetermined, but just then Luke came forward, "Undetermined," Luke said.

Everybody some of them sighed and most of them groaned.

Luke looked back at them, "Now, now campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Wyatt. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing. She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now."

"For now?" I looked at Luke, "Why?"

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me. I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, not even sleeping bag. I thought.

I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, I just remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves, some of the campers were eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets.

I went to my spot and sat down, I looked at Annabeth, by the way who was still standing there, she was blushing, she looked at me gave me a hard look and then left. I was sitting there waiting for something to happen, although I don't what for, anyway Luke came up me and handed me a sleeping bag.

"Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

I couldn't tell if he was kidding about the stealing part.

"Thanks man." I told him.

"No prob." Luke sat next to me, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day?"

I'm a spy, I kept repeating the words in my head, act like your miserable. "I don't think I belong here," I said. "Plus I'm not really convinced about the gods and stuff."

"Yeah," he said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them, it doesn't get any easier."

The bitterness in his voice surprised me, well probably because Luke seemed like a pretty easygoing guy. He looked like he could handle just about anything.

"So your dad is Hermes?" I asked.

He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second I thought he was going to gut me, but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes."

"The wing-footed messenger guy?" I asked.

"That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"You ever meet your dad?" I asked.

"Once."

I waited think he was going to tell me, but he didn't, I wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.

Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Wyatt. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."

This guy is alright, and he seems to understand what most of the campers went through.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks for everything, I hope we can be good friends," I smiled.

"No problem man, you need anything, just ask me." He said, showing off his evil grin. "I hope we can be good friends too."

"In that case, you think you can get me a case of Iced Tea?" I asked.

"That's too easy, but sure man, you'll have to wait till tomorrow." He said, "But for now, it's dinner time."

The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before.

Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!"

The whole cabin, about twenty of us, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority, so of course I was dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down. That glow looks familiar…

We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods- and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill.

In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. I had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half my butt hanging off.

Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! My glass was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want nonalcoholic, of course."

I grabbed the cup and moved it close to my mouth and said, "Iced Tea,"

The glass filled itself with a light but still a little dark, shade of brown.

I took a sip, after sixty-six years it still tastes awesome.

"Hey Wyatt, you want one of my pizzas?"

I perked up, "of course man, pizza is the only thing I love more than hamburgers." He grinned, "Must have been a while since you had pizza, huh?"

I looked at the ground and sighed, "Yeah, it's been….A long time," I almost said sixty-nine years, but I caught myself.

"Well were going to eat it real soon, not now first we have to go toward the fire in the center of the pavilion." Come on," Luke told me.

I got up and followed Luke, as I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

Luke murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

"Well…That's nice…"

His look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food. Does my father also like that smell? I guess he wouldn't know since there is no more children of Hades.

Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

I was next. I had three pizzas, so I put two in, I whispered, "Hades," I looked around me to see if anyone heard me.

When I tossed in my pizzas I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag.

It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.

A guy at the head table got up to say, "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

I leaned toward Luke so he could hear me, "I thought you said Chiron was Assistant Director?"

He leaned toward me, "Yeah…I guess I meant he shares his directorship with Mr. D"

"Mr. D?" I asked.

"Yeah he's…-

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Wallis Dirt. "

Chiron murmured something.

"Err, Wyatt Knight," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing- along. We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around.

* * *

 **So...I see we are starting to get a lot of views on this, all I want to say is...Thank you! I mean I never actually thought people would like this, so I really mean it when I say thank you :3 Anyway, please if you want to, leave a review on how I'm doing, and also favorite this for more! Thanks for reading! ~ Rilurz**


	9. The son of Poseidon

**I've just realized that I'm kind of uploading these too fast...Meh, some people like it when the next chapter is already up. It's faster and better for the reader.**

* * *

"Dirt?" I just realized he said that, "Who in their right mind would choose "Dirt" as their last name? And Wallis? That name is hilarious, Wallis Dirt, gods I hope no one else calls me that. I thought.

Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. After about two hours, I finally decided to take a walk because I couldn't sleep.

Going out after curfew is risky but, I didn't really care, I was walking looking at the sky, "It's raining?" I thought, the rain was falling down on top of the camp, well the rain was falling around the camp, not really on top, there was like some sort of force field.

"Cool." I grinned

I looked around making sure no one was around to see me shadow travel. Just as I was about to shadow travel I felt something, something like a presence, a Presence I haven't felt since I died. The Minotaur. I could almost feel black fire burning in my eyes, I've wanted to get revenge on that over grown cow, since he killed me.

I ran towards the gates, and then I saw someone fighting the Minotaur, he had nothing to defend himself with, I walked forward and then I stopped, they didn't notice me yet, so I went into the shadows, just to be careful. I was watching them fight, it looked like the Minotaur was going to kill him, I tried to go forward to help, but I heard a voice, "I don't think you should do that," I looked behind and found my father staring at me, "Why not?" I growled, "You'll see" he said.

"He's going to get killed..."

The Minotaur was going at full speed, the boy that was about to get rammed by the Minotaur jumped straight up, kicking off from the Minotaur's head using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.

I was staring at him completely shocked, he was riding the Minotaur like he was a ride. "Impossible..." I said completely stunned

The Minotaur was staggering around trying to get him off, the boy jumped off his back, The Minotaur looked at the boy and started to charge at him.

This over grown cow is, really dumb, it really didn't see what the boy was going to do to him.

The Minotaur got close, and then the boy grabbed the Minotaur's horn, and then with a surprised grunt the Minotaur's horn went SNAP!

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled over the rain, luckily the boy and the Minotaur didn't hear me, "Just keep watching, and be quiet" Hades said.

The Minotaur screamed and flung the boy through the air. He landed flat on his back in the grass. His head smacked against a rock. When he sat up, he looked dazed, but then he noticed he had a horn in his hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The Minotaur charged again.

The boy rolled to one side and came up kneeling, As the Minotaur went past him. The boy drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.

The Minotaur roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate. There goes my revenge. I cursed under my breath. I looked at the boy one more time, then I looked at my father, "Why didn't you let me go?" I growled.

"Don't feel too mad, my son. That boy right there is a son of Poseidon."

"I sent the Minotaur, I suspect that Poseidon used him to steal my Helm of darkness."

"Your helm of darkness is missing?" I asked, "So is Zeus's Master Lightning Bolt."

I looked at the son of Poseidon, I have a feeling I'm not going to get along with him, "So since he wasn't killed, you want me to kill-

"No, you will watch the boy, keep an eye on him, just because you are a spy doesn't mean you're a murder," Hades said

The boy grabbed someone, I didn't notice the person was lying there until he grabbed him, once he grabbed the person he dragged him towards the gate, "Go back to cabin eleven and sleep my son," Hades said.

And with that I was alone, I watched the boy until he reached the gates, I shadow traveled behind cabin eleven so I wouldn't get caught. I was about to walk in and tippy toe towards my spot to sleep, but I noticed I was still dripping wet from the rain.

I guess there's a first time for everything. I felt the water slowly falling down, first from my head to my fingertips, then my stomach to my feet. The next thing I knew I was completely dry. Even my clothes were dry.

I entered the cabin and tippy-toed back to my little spot on the ground. "I wonder when I'll be able to get my revenge on the Minotaur." I whispered. I let out a big sigh, "Lights out."

* * *

 **So I'm actually done this fanfiction...But this fanfiction is kind of long...Not like fifth teen chapters long, it's more like fifty chapters long, most of them are short, but some of them are long...So basically I made an entire fanfiction about the whole book, but it's about Wyatt, not Percy, although Percy is in it. If you want me to post all of it please let me know on your reviews.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as you can see Wyatt is discovering that he has more powers then just his fathers.**

 **As always, thanks for reading! ~Rilurz**

 **P.s even if I post half, people are going to want to read more of it...Probably xD**


	10. Percy

I'm glad I didn't have any dreams that night, if there's anything I don't like its dreams, because they suck, well if you're a demi-god they're going to be worse than normal dreams, they're more real than normal dreams if you're not careful you're definitely going to die in your sleep.

Anyway even though I went to bed really late I managed to get up before everyone else. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then I went to the big house. I wanted to see if the boy lived, I mean I know he made it past the gates, I just wanted to know if he made far enough inside the gates for someone to find him.

Once I got to the top of the steps I overheard Annabeth talking to someone, "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" I started to walk closer to the door, so I can hear them.

The one she was talking too said, "I'm sorry…I don't…"

He sounded really weak. And then I realized who she was talking too. The son of Poseidon.

I heard footsteps behind me, I quickly cloaked myself with the shadows, I lifted up my arm, I saw nothing, I held my breath. I didn't know I could do this until now. I was trying to shadow travel, but instead this happened, "Awesome!" I thought.

I looked up to see who was entering the room, it was a satyr, a really young one, by the looks of it, he had curly brown hair, brown eyes, Caucasian skin, a wispy beard. And they're supposed to have horns but he was too young.

When he walked in the Satyr asked Annabeth to help him take the boy to the porch, "Sure, Grover." She said,

"Thank you," the one named Grover replied.

They took the boy to the porch, I let out a huge whoosh of air, and then I materialized, "That's so cool! I wonder what else I could do." I shook my head "first thing first, I have to see what they're doing."

I took a good long breather and then I went to the Porch. When I got to the porch, Annabeth was gone, but Grover was still there he was putting on some pants, and shoes, he probably didn't want to freak out the boy. Once he got his shoes on, he looked at the kid one more time and he turned and lean on the Porch railing. And stared out into the meadow.

The boy moved and then Grover turned back around to see if he was waking up. The boy finally woke. He looked at his surroundings, he saw a tall drink next to him on a table, he grabbed it but as soon as he touched it, he almost dropped it.

"Careful." Grover said.

Grover was still leaning on the porch railing, for the first time I got a good look at Grover, he looked like he haven't slept ever since he got here.

"You saved my life," Grover said. "I… Well, it's the least I could do…I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."

Grover walked up to the boy and placed a shoe box on his lap. The boy opened it and he found a black and white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood.

"The Minotaur." The boy side.

"Uh, Percy I don't think it's a good idea-"

"That's what they call it in the Greek stories, right?" The one named Percy said.

Grover shifted from left to right, "You were sleeping for a while, and you had a bump on your head." Grover said, and then he looked worried, "How much do you remember?"

"My mom is she really…"

Grover looked down. Percy stared across the meadow, he looked like he was ready to break down.

"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm-I'm the worst satyr in the world."

He moaned, stomping his foot on the ground so hard it came off. His foot didn't really come off but his shoe did. I almost laughed out loud, so I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Oh, Styx!" He mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the sky.

Grover was straggling to get his foot back on, Percy was barely surprised, "I wonder what happened before I got there. Grover was still sniffling, kind of like he was expecting to be hit, finally Percy said, "It wasn't your fault."

Yes, it was, I was supposed to protect you." Grover said.

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?" That's when I realized why he seemed so down, the Minotaur probably got his mother, I closed my fist, "When the Minotaur re-forms he is going to wish he will never re-form again!" I thought…But then again…The Minotaur works for my father.

"No but that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was." Grover said.

"But why…." Percy almost fell over, I guess he still needed to rest or he just needed some nectar.

"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped Percy hold the tall glass, and then he put the straw to Percy's lips. He downed the drink really fast, which was really risky. Well I drink it like that too, but I guess he can drink it like that because his father is Poseidon.

"Was it good?" Grover asked

Percy nodded.

"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful. Percy looked guilty.

"Sorry," Percy said. "I should've let you taste."

Grover's eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... Wondered."

"Chocolate-chip cookies," Percy said. "My mom's. Home-made." Grover let out a sigh, "And how you feel?"

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards." Percy said.

"That's good," Grover said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff." Percy looked at Grover a little confused, "What do you mean?" He took the empty glass from Percy gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please if you want to Leave a review on how I'm doing and also please favorite this if you 'love?' it. ~ Rilurz**


	11. Deja vu

They went around the Porch, luckily the Railing went all around the house, because Percy really needed that, his legs were wobbly, I guess he still felt weak, even though he drank a full glass of nectar. They finally got to the back, Percy looked surprised, because the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance.

The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture an, open air pavilion, an amphitheater, and a circular arena except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake.

At the end of the porch Chiron, Annabeth and Mr. D were waiting for them. Mr. D was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels, what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger- pattern Hawaiian shirt.

Grover leaned toward Percy and mumbled something in his ear. And then he pointed to Chiron, "Mr. Brunner!" Percy cried.

"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle." He offered Percy a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at him with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

Wow, Mr. D is such a jerk, I put my face in my palms, "Now I realize this? Man I'm dumb." I thought.

"Uh, thanks," Percy moved a little further from Mr. D, "Annabeth?" Chiron called. She moved forward, Chiron introduced them to each other, "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

Annabeth was a little older than me, but she wasn't taller, maybe a couple inches shorter, Percy was shorter than her, I had to hold back a laugh. Anyway Annabeth was a whole lot more athletic looking than me. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds, pretty, also intimidating, too.

She looked at the Minotaur horn in his hands and said something I wasn't expecting, "You drool when you sleep."

Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her. "Soo…" Percy said, Anxious to change the subject. "You, uh work here Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," Chiron said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay." Percy looked confused. Percy looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... Does that stand for something?"

Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. Mr. D looked at Percy like he just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Oh right, sorry." Percy said, but had a look on his face, like he was wondering why he was sorry.

"I must say, Percy" Chiron broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House, call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... Ah, take a leave of absence."

"That's pretty cool," I thought. "I wonder how he got the other teacher to leave…But wait…How was he able to be here and at that school at same time, was he really here? I'm so confused.

"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" Percy asked.

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."

I got tired of listening to them so I let out a big sigh and walked over to them, "Hey Chiron, who's this?" Chiron still had that look on his face whenever I was around, like he was still trying to figure out why I'm here.

"Wyatt, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Wyatt Knight, he got here yesterday. Percy got here last night." Chiron said.

I went over to Percy to shake his hand, when our hands met, an image popped into my head, Percy was kneeling at my father's throne, "Um…Uncle, you keep saying after what you've done. What exactly have I done?" The throne started to shake, when the vision was done I almost lost my footing. "Woah you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, I just need to sit down," I lied. What was that?" I thought.

Mr. D got bored and went back to his game. Chiron continued what his conversation with Percy. "Percy," he said, "Did your mother tell you nothing?"

"She said ..." Percy said although he looked like he was ready to cry, "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"

"What?" Percy asked.

"And you, there. Are you playing? Or not?" Mr. D asked impatiently.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm about to go."

"Then off you go, you're distracting everyone."

"Alright, I said I was going, holy…"

Mr. D went back to his game, and then he explained, impatiently to Percy, how you bid in pinochle, and so Percy did what he said.

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."

"Woah. Wait. Orientation film?" I asked. "You never told me about an Orientation film." I said, do you want to see it?" Chiron asked, "I would have watched when I first got here," I said, I sounded a little whiney but I didn't really care.

Grover finally broke the silence "Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, all right."

Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.

"Wait," Percy told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."

Woah…This is like Déjà vu, like I heard this before, oh wait I have… I thought.

"Well, now, as I told Wyatt yesterday" Chiron said. "We shan't deal with the metaphysical."

"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-"

Déjà vu right? I thought.

"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."

"Smaller?" Percy asked.

"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."

"Zeus," Percy said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."

Thunder boomed in the sky. I glanced nervously at the sky, "Dude, I think Mr. D told you already, names are powerful things you can't just throw them around for no reason."

"But they're stories," Percy said. "They're myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."

"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"- Percy flinched when he said his name, "what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so-o-o far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."

"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

Chiron's tone surprised me, and his tone also scared Percy because whatever he was about say, he didn't say.

"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said.

"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"

"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you." My eyes got wide, "That's what D stands for! Dionysus, god of wine." It came out a lot louder than it was supposed to.

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"

"Y-yes, Mr. D."

"Then, well, duh! Wyatt Knight. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"

Percy looked at Dionysus "You're a god?"

"Yes, child."

"A god. You."

He turned to look at Percy straight on, he must have showed him something really bad, because Percy turned pale.

"Would you like to test me, child?" Mr. D said quietly.

"No. No sir," Percy said.

He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."

"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

I smirked, Mr. D got up and said, "I'm tired," he turned towards Grover "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less than perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir."


	12. If only they knew

Mr. D turned to Percy. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners."

He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.

"Will Grover be okay?" Percy asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... Ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."

"Mount Olympus," Percy said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"

"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do." Chiron said.

"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... In America?" Percy said

"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West." Chiron said.

"The what?" Percy asked.

Chiron looked at Percy, "Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization. Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know-or as I hope you know, since you passed my course-the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps-Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on-but the same forces, the same gods."

"And then they died." Percy said

"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not-and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either- America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."

It looked like it was just too much for Percy, plus since his mother is gone, I'm not how much he'll be able to take. Percy looked confused, "Who...Who are you? Who am I...?" Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, "Uh-oh..." I thought, "Please don't get out of your wheelchair, it'll just freak him out even more."

"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."

And then Chiron did what I didn't want him to do, he got up from his chair, "Aw come on!" I thought. Chiron looked at me, "Did I say that out loud?" I asked, "Indeed you did," Chiron said, with a look of annoyance. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Percy looked like he was ready to pass out, I wouldn't blame him. The first time I saw Chiron get out of his chair, I was pretty much surprised, even though I knew about the gods and all that other stuff. The only thing I forgot was, Chiron was a centaur. Anyway, once Percy got over the fact Chiron was actually half horse, he finally went on that tour Chiron told him about. I only went along to keep an eye on Percy, and because I had nothing else to do.

We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn Percy was carrying. Another said, "That's him." I haven't even realized he was still holding the horn, am I blind or something? ...Probably I'm not sure... Anyway, we passed a lot of campers on our way to Cabin eleven, of course all the camps here were all older than me, but I didn't care, because I was almost taller than most of them. Which is irrelevant.

They stared at Percy so much he started to sweat, he probably thinks, "I hope they're not expecting me to do a back flip or something," Or something like, but he was pretty nervous, or uncomfortable. Percy looked back at the farmhouse, I looked back, "Woah...Was it always that big?" just as I said that, someone or something moved the curtain in the attic. I was about to ask what that was but Percy beat me to it.

What's up there?" Percy looked at Chiron.

Chiron looked to where Percy was pointing, and his smile faded, "Just the attic."

"Does somebody live up there?" Percy asked.

"Not a living thing," Chiron said.

I could tell he wasn't lying, "Not a living thing," I repeated in my head. Something is defiantly up there, it doesn't have a mortal soul, maybe that's what Chiron meant.

"Come along, boy's," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see." We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe. Chiron told us the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."

He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.

Percy looked at Chiron and asked, "Will Grover be alright? I mean ... He was a good protector. Really." Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."

"But he did that!" Percy said.

"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... Ah ... Fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part."

Percy looked like he wanted to protest, heck even I wanted to, Grover looked like a cool goat ... Uh ... I mean Satyr. I guess I was thinking too much, because Percy was talking and I didn't hear, Chiron did hear him though, Chiron replied to Percy with, "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."

"How old is Grover?" Percy asked.

"Oh, twenty eight." Chiron said.

"What!?" Percy and me yelled at the same time, Percy didn't care he just continued talking, "He's only in the sixth grade! He can't be twenty-eight."

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years." Chiron said.

"That's horrible." Percy said, "Your damn right that's horrible." I said

"Quite." Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."

"Well that doesn't seem fair," I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"

Chiron quickly looked away. "Let's move along, shall we?"

"Chiron," Percy said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real..."

"Yes, child?"

"Does that mean...The underworld is real, too?"

Chiron's expression darkened. "Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... Until we know more ... I would urge you to put that out of your mind."

"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"

"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods." Chiron said.

Chiron told us the woods are stocked, if you want to try your luck, then you should go armed. Stocked with what?" Percy asked. "Armed with what?" I looked at Percy. That should be obvious shouldn't it?

"Huh?" Percy said.

Chiron cut us off, "You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

Percy started to say, "My own-?"

"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later."

We saw a lot of other places before we finally got to cabin eleven, when we got to the cabins we found Annabeth waiting for us, she was reading a book in front of cabin eleven. When we reached her she looked Percy over critically, kind of weird I thought.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

Completely ignored, I thought. Oh well I'm probably going get ignored from pretty much everyone here, which, of course, I don't mind. I actually like it that way. "Yes, sir." Annabeth said. I didn't realize it but I was still staring at Annabeth, "Do you have something to say to me?" she said coldly.

I stood up straight "Nope."

She sighed, "Come on Percy, let's go see the other campers,"

"Alright," He said.

"All righty than, let's go!" I said sarcastically. Annabeth Glared at me. I smiled, "Lead on."

We walked in, and stood at the doorway, just looking at the kids, "Come on let's go, we don't have all day," Annabeth looked at me, "Shut up,"

I kept my closed my mouth. That's probably all she could take from me, anyway she told Percy, "Well you heard him, go on."

The natural thing for anyone, is to trip and make a total fool of yourself, I know I almost tripped, but at least I saved myself from falling on the floor. Some of the campers snickered, but none of them said anything.

Annabeth announced, which made me jump since she's right next to me, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven."

They asked the same thing when I got here, "Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.

Weird, it was the same voice I heard when I first got here, I looked around, and again since Annabeth is right beside me, I jump when she said, "Undetermined." Everyone Groaned.

I looked at her, you enjoying this? She smiled a little, than she went back to her steely look, "Well you interrupted me twice." She said, she had smug look on her face.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and then Luke came forward, "Like I said yesterday," "That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy." Luke said. "This is Luke," Annabeth said, and once again her voice different. I glanced over and saw her blushing. She saw me looking, and then she got her mean look back, "He's your counselor for now."

I leaned toward Annabeth and whispered, "You trying to act 'Cute?'" she gave me an evil look, she was about to say something until, Percy said, "For now?"

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

Luke gave Percy a spot next me, Percy looked at it, "How long will I be here?" He asked.

"Until you're determined." I said.

"How long will that take?" I'll admit it I laughed a little when he asked that question, so did everyone else.

"Come on," Annabeth told Percy. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it," He said.

"Just listen man," I leaned close to him and whispered, "We should get out of here for a while, you kind of made a fool of yourself, just now."

All three of us got out of the cabin, when we got out, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that,"

"What?" Percy asked.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem?" Percy started getting angry now. "All I know is, I killed some bull guy-"

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told him. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"Yeah, Percy. And I'm pretty sure you know what you defeated."

He shook his head, if that thing I really fought, is the Minotaur, the one in the stories...

"Yes." Annabeth said.

Then there's only one," Percy said.

"Yes." She repeated.

"And he died, like, a gazillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So..."

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die." Annabeth told Percy.

"Oh, thanks. That clears it up." He said sarcastically.

"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form." She said.

"So...You mean if I killed one accidentally...with a sword-"

"The fur-

"Annabeth," I said.

She barely looked at me. "I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."

"How did you know about Mrs. Dodd's?" he said.

"You talk in your sleep." She said.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?"

"Yoo, Percy you remember when Mr. D said it dangerous to throw names around?"

"Yeah, but I thought I that only applies to the Olympians?" He asked

* * *

 **So I've noticed that the views have been going up a lot lately, I actually didn't think that much people would read this, so thank you! I'll be uploading two chapters today and two more tomorrow. Please favorite or review, thanks for reading! ~ Rilurz**


	13. Bathroom Incident

"You're right, but it also applies to Monsters. So I wouldn't just say those names, even within camp," I said.

Annabeth looked at me, "How do you know that?"

'Uh-oh' I thought, Chiron told me," I said quickly. "And Mr. D." I added quickly. She let it drop, 'that was close' I thought. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." Percy said.

He pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... Your parent."

She stared at him, waiting for him to get it. "My mom is Sally Jackson," He said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"He's dead, I never knew him." Percy said.

Annabeth rolled eyes, so obviously she had this conversation before. "Your fathers not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? You know him?" Percy asked.

"No, of course not." She said quickly.

"Then how can you say-" he tried to say something but she cut him off,

"Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us." She said. "Yeah, if you were with your mom when you got here, then you should know, I mean you passed right through the gates right? But your mother couldn't." I said, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you know anything about me" Percy said.

"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

Percy started to say something but of course Annabeth cut him off, "How-"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too." She said. Percy swallowed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are." Annabeth said.

"You sound...like you went through the same thing." He said.

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

Percy was going to say something, but then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!" there was three on them, two of them could over power me, no problem, if I tried to help Percy they would probably jump in and help. I guess just because Percy killed the Minotaur, some of the campers resent him...Well Probably only the Ares cabin.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," The one named Clarisse said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

''Erre as karakas!" Annabeth said, which was basically meant 'Go to the crows!' in Greek, though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy blinked, "Like...The war god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No." Percy said, "It explains the bad smell."

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

I stepped forward, "His name is Percy, you brute." She gave me an evil look and then she turned back to Percy, "Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it. Percy handed Annabeth the Minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before he knew it, Clarisse had him by the neck and was dragging him toward a cinder block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom. Percy was kicking and punching, I tried to help but her two friends held me back, she dragged him into the girl's bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. I wanted to punch one her friends and then the other, but they were all girls so I couldn't do anything, all I could do was let them do whatever they wanted to do.

Clarisse's and her friends were all laughing, "Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed Percy toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."

Her friends snickered.

Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers. While her two friends held me by my arms, making sure I wouldn't help Percy. Clarisse bent him over on his knees and started pushing his head toward the toilet bowl. Percy strained to keep his head up. 'that's it' I thought, I pushed one of the girls away, the other one tried to grabbed me, instead of her grabbing me, I grabbed her arm and twisted it and then I flipped her, her eyes went wide when I flipped her. Her friend the one I pushed, came forward, she stopped, and I noticed why she stopped, I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder.

And then something weird happened, water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over Percy's head, and the next thing I knew, Percy was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind him. Percy turned just to see the water blast out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt.

Clarisse was gasping, and then her friends tried to go forward, I could feel the water coming out of the toilets, I jumped out of the way so I wouldn't get wet, I thought I was good to stand there, but then I felt the water coming from the showers, this time I was to slow, it started spraying me, Clarisse, and her friends. We all got sprayed right out of the bathroom, spinning around like pieces of garbage being washed away.

I looked behind and saw the door close, once it closed I felt the water stop, 'I have to wait till I'm alone, then I could see if that power will work again,' I thought. I ran inside and found Percy and Annabeth. The entire bathroom was flooded, Annabeth hadn't been spared. She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at Percy in shock. 'Why the heck did I get pushed out side?' I thought, 'did the water see me as an enemy?' I wouldn't blame it, I mean look at me I'm Hades son for crying out loud. But I'm not too sure, for some reason I have some power over the water, and I can also turn invisible, I have to found out what else I can do.

As I was thinking, my hand started to feel warm, I looked at my hand and found a little black fire ball. Percy and Annabeth, didn't see it, I closed my fist, "What was that Jackson?" Percy stood up shakily, I looked down at Percy's feet. He was standing in the only dry spot in the entire bathroom. Percy saw where I was looking, he looked too, "What the...How did...?" I was about to ask, "I don't know," Percy said.

We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave Percy a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."

Percy, maybe, should have let it go, but he said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.


	14. A memory

Annabeth stared at Percy. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at him for dousing her. I wasn't mad or anything, but I don't like taking a bath with toilet, 'Oh well,' I thought. 'I could just try that power again,' yesterday last night when I got back to the cabin, I found out I had a new power, it was similar to Poseidon's power, the power of the sea and I could also dry myself instantly, and I also have my father's powers I can shadow travel. The invisible thing I don't know. And to be honest the first time I picked up a sword was when my father gave me one, which was before I got killed, I somehow managed to stay alive, I didn't know what to do, it was like my body went into auto polite.

Anyway as they took Clarisse back to cabin five, Annabeth was still staring at Percy, "What? What are you thinking?" He said.

"I'm thinking," She said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."

Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever we went, campers pointed at Percy and murmured something about toilet water. Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth and me. Who by the way are still dripping wet.

I let Annabeth take Percy away, "I'm going to change my clothes," I lied. "You can go without me, I'll meet you back at the cabin."

"Alright, and are you sure you're not mad?" Percy asked.

"I'm not mad okay, everything's alright, man." I said, "I'll talk to you later though, first things first, I got to get changed out of these clothes," I looked at Annabeth, "I think you should change out of those clothes too, you'll catch a cold."

She looked at me, "Don't you think I know that?" she said.

"Ah-

"I'm just going to show Percy a few more places and then I'm going to back to my cabin to change." She said, her voice softened a little.

"Alright. Then I'll see you all at dinner." I said

"See you later, Percy,"

He looked at me nervous, "See you," he said.

'I guess he doesn't really want to be alone with girls. Maybe I should have went with them' I thought. 'He'll be alright, Annabeth won't do anything.' I thought. Once they left I went somewhere, where no one could see me.

I looked around, 'just to be sure.' I thought. Once I made sure no one was around, I concentrated, then I started thing about dry stuff, 'sweaters, cookies, pants, swords, arrows...Arrows...Arrows...A memory popped into my head, I was on the Throgs Neck Bridge, I was sitting down catching my breath, then I got up, and then I saw monsters on both ends on the bridge, then from the corner of my eye I saw a silver light, faint but I saw it. I was being watched, and then just as I was about to shadow travel the silver light grew then an arrow came out from where the light was, the arrow was impaled in my left arm. I stumbled backwards, "Who was that?...Or what was that?"

When I regained my balance I noticed I was dry, I looked up, it looked like half an hour has passed, 'uh-oh' I thought, I ran back to cabin eleven. I made just in time, Luke got up and yelled, "Eleven, fall in!" I ran to the back of the line, "Hey Percy," "Hey what's up? And where'd you go?" Percy asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said. "First let's go eat."

The whole cabin, about the same as yesterday, plus Percy, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority, Percy was dead last, right behind me. "At least I'm not dead last anymore' I thought.

We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. I guess it's always going to be like this, cabin eleven's table being overcrowded and everything. I let Percy sit down, I just went to the side and waited a bit, Percy still had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half his butt hanging off, just like what happened to me yesterday, man that was uncomfortable.

I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur.

Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey blond hair.

Clarisse sat behind Percy at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!" Did I mention how this feels like déjà vu? Anyway Luke leaned toward Percy, Probably telling him to talk to his cup, so he has something to drink. And then Luke handed Percy a big smoked brisket. Percy loaded his plate and was about to eat until everyone got up.

I walked over to Luke and Percy, "Come on," Luke said. We got closer. Everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

"Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell." Luke told Percy.

"Really?" Percy said, Luke looked at him, and then Percy gulped. Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

Percy was next. He looked around, and then he bowed his head whispered something, and then he scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames. Once he was done I was next, I bowed my head a whispered Hades. And then I put in two pizza's.

* * *

 **Hello people that are actually reading this! I'm just going to let you know I'm uploading six chapters and then I'm going to be working some of my other stuff, so please if you want to let me know how I'm doing leave a review :D and favorite this!**

 **Thanks for reading! ~ Rilurz**


	15. Luck

When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats...He sighed, "Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, wants to remind everyone, this Friday is capture the flag. And that the Ares cabin still holds the laurels...Which doesn't really matter to me anyway."

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I still couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Chiron murmured something. "Err, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing along. Once again we all sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around. 'Just like yesterday...I wonder if that's how it's always going to be... I do not want repeat this every day.' I thought.

Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins.

I guess Percy must've been really tired, because once we got back to the cabins, Percy just walked to his sleeping bag, and then he collapsed. I curled up in my sleeping bag, I closed my eyes, for the first in a long time I fell asleep instantly.

The next few days I went into a routine, I watched Percy, trying to see if he really was a son of Poseidon. Well even with the bathroom incident I still don't really believe my father. Thursday afternoon, three days after Percy arrived at Camp Half-Blood, me and Percy had our first sword fighting lesson. Everybody from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor. We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw stuffed dummies in Greek armor. Most of these I already knew, and it looked like Percy was more comfortable with a sword then a bow and arrow. And his reflexes were as good as mine.

But he seemed to be a little off with his sword fighting skills, it was probably, the blade, because the blade I had wasn't balanced. We moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would train me and Percy. "Good luck," one of the campers told us. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

"Maybe he'll go easy on us," I said.

The camper snorted.

Luke showed us thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, either Percy or me got a little more battered and bruised. "Keep your guard up, Percy," he'd say, then whap him in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!" Whap! "Lunge!" Whap! "Now, back!" Whap! This is impossible, I can't even hit you!" I complained. "And there's two of us!"

Percy looked at me like, 'Come on man, I'm being hit and I can't hit him. So man up.' And then finally Luke called a break, and I'm sweating like a pig...Gross. Luke and Percy poured ice water on their heads, which looked like such a good idea, so I did the same. Instantly, I felt better. Strength surged back into my arms. 'The power of Poseidon...I wonder what else he can do?' I thought. The sword in my hands didn't feel awkward anymore, it felt balanced and not so heavy. "Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."

'Cool' I thought, 'let's all watch Percy get pounded,' The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppressing smiles. I figured they'd been in his shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used him for a punching bag. He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon.

This is difficult," Luke stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique." He demonstrated the move on me in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of Percy's hand. "Now in real time," he said, after Percy retrieved his weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?" Luke asked.

Percy nodded, and then Luke went after him. Somehow, Percy kept Luke from getting a shot at the hilt of his sword. Percy seems different, like he got some of his energy back. 'Mm, I guess I have to keep a better eye on him then.' I thought, 'he really is the son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Which explains how he got his energy back.' This should get a lot more interesting than I thought. I grinned at the idea.

I brought my attention back to the demo. Percy tried a thrust of his own, Luke easily deflected. Luke's fighting changed, he started pushing Percy with more force. "Well it looks like Percy lost." One of the campers said, "Just keep watching." I said. "You never know, what could happen." I must've look plenty scary because, one of the campers that were listening to me, looked away quickly, and then he didn't looked back.

Percy looked tired, but he didn't give up, he gave the disarming maneuver a shot, I don't know if he was lucky or just really good with sword, I don't know but it was awesome. Percy's blade hit the base of Luke's and he twisted, putting his whole weight into a downward thrust. Clang.

* * *

 **So I won't be putting any authors notes for awhile**


	16. Grover

Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of Percy's blade was an inch from Luke's undefended chest. The other campers were silent. Me on the other hand, was not exactly surprised, I kind of expected Percy to win. "Good job, Percy." I said.

Everyone was still standing still, even Percy and Luke. Percy lowered his sword. "Um, sorry."

For a moment, Luke was still too stunned to speak.

"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!" Percy didn't want to, but Luke insisted. This time, there was no contest. The moment their swords connected, Luke hit Percy's hilt and sent his weapon skidding across the floor. After a long pause, somebody beside me said, "Beginner's luck?"

Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at Percy with an entirely new interest. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword..."

We all continued sparring for half an hour, after that, we hit the showers for dinner. Once we finished eating, we all went back to our cabins to sleep.

Friday afternoon, I saw Percy sitting with Grover at the lake, resting from a near death experience on the climbing wall. "Hey! What's up?" I waved at Percy and Grover, Grover looked somewhat, depressed. "Hey Wyatt," Grover said half-heartedly. Percy looked at him, and then he looked at me, "Not much, just waiting for capture the flag!" He broke into a wide grin. "You that excited, huh?"

"Yeah. I've never played capture the flag before, well not with one hundred people playing, I mean." Percy said.

"Well then this should really..." my voice faltered, I looked at Grover who was still looking depressed. "Hey, Grover, you alright?"

"Great," he said. "Just great."

"What's up with him?" I asked.

Percy looked at him, "Is your career still on track?"

He glanced at Percy nervously. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?"

"Well...No," Percy said. "He just said you had big plans, you know ... And that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?"

Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete."

Percy looked like he thought that was a good thing. "Well, that's not so bad, right?"

"Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... And even if you did, why would you want me along?"

"Grover, how long have you two been friends? If you were friends when you first met, than Percy would want you to come along no matter what." I said.

"Exactly!" Percy said.

Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill."

I patted Grover on the back, "Grover, some day, you're going to save a lot of things well mostly the wild places. And I'm sure that you of all satyr's, will become a lord of the wild."

Grover looked at me with big eyes, "You sure about that? I mean come on look at me!"

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, just as long as you always, always have a big, and kind heart. That is what's most important." I wasn't sure if I was reassuring myself, or Grover. After I finished talking to them they started talking about the cabins, the empty ones. I decided to stay, even I didn't know about those cabins.

"Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," Grover said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad." Artemis huh? Sliver glow...Maybe...

"Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?" Percy asked.

Grover tensed. "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," Grover said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos."

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades." Percy said.

"Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what."

"Zeus got the sky," Percy said. "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld."

"Uh-huh." Grover said.

"But Hades doesn't have a cabin here." Percy said.

"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that."

I tried not to get too mad about the cabin thing, I guess I didn't do a very good job, "What?" Grover asked. I looked at him and smiled, "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking. Go on continue." "Okay...Than..." Grover said.

"But Zeus and Poseidon they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?" Percy asked.

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. "About sixty years ago..- "Sixty six." I coughed. Grover continued "Yeah, but after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx."

"So, they kind of forced him into an oath? Am I right?" I asked.

Grover looked at me, "Do you want to keep telling the story or do you want too?"


	17. A trick

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble. "Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, Oxide shields coated in metal.

"Whoa," Percy said. "We're really supposed to use these?"

Luke looked at him as if he were crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol."

I was about to grab a shield, but the one Percy had was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. It weighed about a million pounds. So I just used a sword instead. My helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares and their allies had red plumes.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!"

We cheered and shook our swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north.

We ran forward to catch up with Annabeth, Percy managed to catch up with us, without tripping over his equipment. "Hey." Percy said.

She kept marching.

"So what's the plan?" Percy asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?" Percy asked.

Her hand drifted toward her pocket, as if she were afraid he stolen something.

"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

"Border patrol, whatever that means."

"It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan."

"Wait what about me?" I asked. She looked at me like I just dropped out of the sky. "Stay with Percy."

She pushed ahead, leaving us in the dust.

"Alright...you glad she wanted you on her team?" I asked Percy.

"Yeah..." He mumbled. "I'm really glad," we marched toward the creek, it was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth stationed us next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.

Me and Percy stood there alone, with big blue feathered helmet's, and while Percy had a huge shield, I couldn't help but think he looks like an idiot. The bronze sword, like all the swords I'd tried so far, seemed balanced wrong. The leather grip pulled on my hand like a bowling ball. Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue plumed ally from Apollo raced past us like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory.

Great, I thought. I'll miss all the fun. I guess Percy was thinking the same thing, because he looked bored. I tensed, and then I heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by.

Percy raised his shield and I held my sword, waiting...and then the growling stopped. I felt the presence retreating. On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed.

'Ah crap' I thought. Clarisse's ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords-not that that made me feel any better.

They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. We could run. Or we could defend ourselves against half the Ares cabin. 'Great' I thought. Two came after me and three went after Percy. 'Well that's fair,' I thought. I tried to help Percy but the Ares guys were blocking me, I looked at Percy, he managed to sidestep the first kid's swing, but these guys were not as stupid the Minotaur. They surrounded him, and then Clarisse thrust at him with her spear. His shield deflected the point, but then he looked like he was in pain. And then he dropped his shield like his arm got shocked o something.

"Percy!" I ran forward they tried to intercept, me but I took the risk of using my powers, I flew pass them like a bullet, they kept looking forward, but I wasn't there, they looked back at where Percy was, and saw me running towards him. They must've have looked just as confused as I was. Despite the fact I was really confused I still went forward to help Percy, but once I got close enough to help Percy, Clarisse came out of nowhere and kicked me in the chest, sending me flying back to where the Ares guys were. I looked up and saw a sword coming down on me, I rolled out of the way. "Are you crazy?" "Nah...I knew you were going to move." One of them said.

"And if I didn't?" He didn't say anything after that. He just tried to hit me instead. He trusted at my stomach, I side stepped it easily, and then I hit him right in between the eyes with the butt of my sword, he fell backwards, the second one wasn't too anxious to attack. But of course he went forward, he tried to jab at my side but I rolled out of the way. This guy was way faster and smarter than the other guy, once I rolled he rolled the same way, he jab at my chest, this time he almost got me. I fell backwards so I wouldn't get hit. He towered me, and then he tried to bring his sword down on me, I kicked him in the chest sending him flying three feet away.

He didn't get back up. Once I was done with them I went to help Percy. I looked over to where Percy and the others where. Percy backed up toward the creek, he tried to raise his shield, but Clarisse was too fast. Her spear stuck him straight in the ribs. If he hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, he would've been shish-ke-babbed. One of her cabin mates slashed his sword across Percy's arm, leaving a good size cut.


	18. Payback

He struggled to get up, "No miming," he managed to say. "Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert privileges."

"PERCY!" I yelled, I tried to get their attention, but they ignored me. One of the Ares guys pushed Percy into the creek and then he landed with a splash. They all laughed. Clarisse and her cabin mates went into the creek to get Percy, but he stood to meet them. Percy swung the flat of his sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off. Ugly Number Two and Ugly Number Three went after him. Percy slammed one in the face with his shield and used his sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up quick. Clarisse didn't look really anxious to attack, but she kept going after him, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, he caught the shaft between the edge of his shield and his sword, and then he snapped it like a twig.

"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse breath worm!" She probably would've said worse, but just then Percy smacked her between the eyes with the butt of his sword and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.

I stood there completely stunned, 'how did he do that?' I thought. And then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.

"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick. They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. We were about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to Percy in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero."

I looked, but she wasn't there.

"Where the heck did you guys learn to fight like that?" she asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head. Which she obviously just did.

"You set me up," Percy said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan." And you didn't need my help, Wyatt was here... 'Oh-no, did she see me use my powers?' I thought. I tried to back up into the shadows, so I could shadow travel away. But just then I heard that same growl me and Percy heard before. This time it was closer. A howl ripped through the forest.

The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which I would realize, only later, I had understood perfectly: "Stand ready! My bow!"

Annabeth drew her sword.

There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava red eyes and fangs like daggers. I shuddered, I haven't fought one of these since I died. This one was way bigger than the other one, so of course I wouldn't be able to handle it on my own.

But it wasn't looking at me. It was looking straight at Percy. "Run, Percy!" I yelled. I was too late. Annabeth had the same idea. But she was too slow too, I used my powers, the winds shot me forward just like last time. I was in the shadows one second, and then the next I was right next to Percy. The hell hound looked really familiar, "Grr... You..." Its mouth wasn't moving. Instead the hell hound spoke in my mind, I was stunned for a moment, and then I noticed that, that's what the Hound was trying to do. It leaped at Percy, I got in its way, and then it disappeared. 'Shadow travel,' I cursed under my breath, 'How could I forgot that? All animal of the underworld can shadow travel?' "Stay on your guard! It's not gone! It just shadow traveled, it can go anywhere in the shadows! So watch your back!" I yelled. What was I thinking? I just compromised my mission. But at that moment I didn't care, I didn't want anyone to get hurt, this camp is like a home to me now, if I can work in the shadows and then maybe...Just maybe, I could convince the Olympians to respect my father.

I was still standing in front of Percy, "Dude, why is there a hell hound here?" Percy sounded really scared. "Someone one must have summoned it, it's a hell hound from the fields of punishment." I told Percy.


	19. What's going on?

The hell hound appeared, but not in front of me, it appeared beside us. I was too slow to react, the hell hound leaped at Percy. Percy turned just in time to see the hound jump at him. An enormous shadow with teeth, and just as it hit Percy, he stumbled backward and then the hell hound put its razor sharp claws against Percy chest and started clawing him. "NO!" I yelled, there was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other. From the hounds neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. The monster fell dead at our feet.

By some miracle, Percy was still alive. Chiron trotted up next to us, a bow in his hand, his face grim. "Someone inside the camp. Summoned this hell hound, that's the only way it got in." Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone. I kind of thought that was suspicious, but I didn't really pay much attention to that, I focused on Percy. He was badly wounded, a couple of more seconds, and he would have been dead.

Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.

We watched the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared. "You're wounded," Annabeth told Percy. "Quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm okay." He said

"No, you're not," she said. "Chiron, watch this."

Percy stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around him. Instantly, He looked better. The cuts on his chest started closing up. Some of the campers gasped. Even I did, I mean come on I only seen him mess with the pluming in the girls bathroom. "Look, I-I don't know why," Percy said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry..."

No one was watching his wounds heal anymore, we were all looking at something above his head. "Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..." It was a hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear, a trident.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good..."

She stopped and looked at me, everyone did the same. I looked around, and then I noticed a faint green light above head, "What...? That's impossible, Poseidon's my uncle, Hades is my father," I didn't realize it until someone yelled, "What?!" I was thinking out loud. 'Oh-no' I thought. The sigh disappeared, and then another appeared. Complete silence, at first it was a trident. But this time it was the symbol of Hades, there was a crescent moon, with a cross attached to the end of it. The symbol disappeared, everyone was silent, then gasped, and then another appeared, what's going?! I can't have three parents, plus this symbol was the symbol of Zeus.

There was a big 'Z', with a lightning bolt going through it, it disappeared, they just kept appearing, Hara's symbol, Apollo's symbol, Artemis's symbol, Athena's symbol, Hestia's symbol, Hermes's symbol, and then Dionysus's symbol. There were other's I didn't recognized, the last one disappeared, everyone was silent, I could almost hear cars passing by camp half-blood.

I don't understand why all the gods claimed me, I'm pretty sure Hades, is my real father and my only father. But I have no idea who my mother is. I was told that she died giving birth to me, that's why my father took me to the underworld for ten years. I looked around most of them looked scared, terrified, confused, and some looked sad. "I'm sorry...But I don't understand what's going on." I looked at Chiron, who was still standing there completely stunned. "Chiron..." I pleaded "What's going on?" He finally got over how stunned he was, "Let's go to the big house," He put on a forced smile, I could tell he was still freaking out.

We tried to go to the big house, but the campers wanted answers they blocked us, "What's going on." One of the campers said, "Is something going to happen?" Another said. "SILENCE! EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR CABINS!" Chiron's voice was steely and he sounded scared and mad, at the same time. Everyone hurried off. Percy and Annabeth were still standing in the same spot. "Percy, Annabeth and Wyatt you better come with me." Chiron said.

* * *

 **Okay well...That's it for today, I'll have more up tomorrow, hopefully. Anyway Thanks for reading! ~ Rilurz**


	20. Patience

Chiron led me, Percy and Annabeth to the big house. There was thunder in the distance, like the gods were watching me very carefully, probably deciding what to do with me. The gods could pretty much end my life right now, especially Zeus and Poseidon. Well I guess they can't really hurt me, unless they want a full fledge war with my father.

Although I remember my father telling me, Lord Zeus's master bolt was stolen, so I don't think he can do that much damage to me. Plus since I found out I'm a child of all the gods, I somehow feel stronger. 'So this is how it all starts? Huh?' I thought.

When we reached the porch, Chiron stopped and looked back at us, "Chiron...What's going to happen to us?" Percy asked.

Chiron sighed, "I don't know, but I will find out what I can. I must go to Olympus. So for now you two have to stay at camp, and we must talk about what happened at capture the flag this evening."

"So as soon as you get back from Olympus we have to talk." I said.

"Yes," Chiron said.

"Alright," I said, "So all I have to do is train now? Right?"

"For the time being, you will train." Chiron said.

"Wait, what you mean 'for the time being?" Annabeth asked.

"I will explain the rest when I get back." Chiron said. And with that Chiron took off towards half-blood hill. This is going to get really interesting' I thought, "So I guess we just have to wait now?" I said looking at Annabeth.

She sighed "He'll be back, but the time he'll be back will be after curfew. So we'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Damn it I should have asked Chiron where I should sleep tonight, maybe I should just go sleep in the underworld. Actually now that I think about it, the underworld is probably not the best place to sleep, sometimes I can be a real idiot

"Oh well, I guess I could just sleep in cabin eleven for now." I said out loud.

I went to cabin eleven, when I entered everybody stopped talking, "It's him…" one said, "Why is he in here?" another said. "Umm, can I sleep here tonight?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear me. Luke came forward, he looked kind of nervous, like he expected Zeus to blast me to bits any second now. "Yeah, you can sleep here, any time you to want to." Luke put on a forced smile.

"Thanks," I said.

"N-No prob, man" he stuttered.

"You alright?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay…"

I went walking to where I slept the night before. I laid there for a couple of minutes, I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I slept. About one hour has passed, and I'm still awake, I was about to get up, but I heard someone else get up. Whoever it was walked outside, I decided to follow whoever that was. I shadow traveled behind the cabin.

I looked around and saw someone sneaking around, probably trying to avoid being seen by the harpies. I followed the person. He or she, went all the way to the gates of camp half-blood. Once I got close enough I could see who it was, it was a male, and he had short chopped sandy hair and a scar running down the right side of his cheek. 'Luke?' I thought, what the heck is he doing here?

He did a full three-sixty, I cloaked myself so he wouldn't see me. That was close, I wonder what he's doing out here, especially at this hour. I started walking closer to him. When I was five feet behind him, I heard him say, "Yes Lord, it is as you said, a child of the three elder gods has come to the camp…But there is something else I have to tell you. There is another child of the elder gods, his name is Wyatt Knight."

"Two children of the elder gods?" the voice was ancient, cold and heavy. "Yes my lord." Luke said.

"Well…" Luke cleared his throat, "Wyatt is actually a child of all the gods, even some of the titans." Luke said.

The voice was quite for a while, "Interesting," the voice mused. "Convince him to join our cause. He will be of great use to me."

I don't like the way he said that. I shadow traveled back to the cabin. This is…Actually it might be a good thing, I could fool them both if I go on with his plan. If I'm on his side I'll be able to help the camp that way too. But then again I can't let anyone know, even the one Luke was talking to…I looked down, ah Luke, why did you betray the camp?

I tippy toed my way back to my spot and fell asleep, lucky for me I didn't have any dreams that night.


	21. Judgment

When I woke up Chiron and Percy were waiting for me. "So what do we do now? It would be too dangerous for me and Percy to leave camp," Chiron waved his tail nervously, "Let's go to the big house to discuss this."

When we got to the big house, Mr. D was waiting there for us, Chiron and I bowed and Percy followed our example. "Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrities."

We waited.

"Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to bow tow to you mortal, just because old Barnacle Beard is your father,"

A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.

"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.

Dionysus looked at me, "The same thing applies to you too," he went back to his game, "Well this could get rather interesting," Dionysus said.

Chiron seemed to be really interested in his pinochle cards, while Grover was just cowering in fear by the railing.

"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in. I grinned as Chiron said that.

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"And as for him, I can't do anything, he is in the hands of the fates now." Mr. D said. "But if I could, then I would turn him into a mole rat, so he can dig his way back to his father. That is, without saying, if he is your real father." I clutched my fists, and gritted through my teeth, "He is my real father, I know that for sure."

He looked at me, like he wanted to blast me for talking back. "Mr. D" Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right, " Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

Dionysus turned to me, "I can't do anything to you, and trust me if I could I would. But what Chiron has to say that Peter Johnson, you must listen to what he tells him," I looked at Chiron and Percy, then I looked at Dionysus, his lips weren't moving at all when he was talking to me. "And whatever he tells him, you'll have to follow him," my eyes widened, that sounded really close to what my father has told me.

Dionysus picked up a playing card on the table, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A credit card? No. A security pass. He snapped his fingers.

The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh pressed grapes lingering behind.

Chiron smiled at us, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy, Wyatt, please. And Grover." We all did.

Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use. And I don't think he will ever get use to them.

"Tell me Percy," Chiron said. "What did you make of the hellhound?" Right away I noticed he didn't ask me too.

Percy shudder. "It scared me,"

"If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead."

"You'll meet worse Percy. Far worse, before you're done."

"Done…With what?" Percy sounded a little scared now.

"Why, with your quest of course." Chiron said, and then he leaned toward him, "That is if you'll accept it."

Percy glanced at Grover who by the way was crossing his fingers, and then he looked at me, I just nodded encouragingly.

Percy looked back at Chiron, "Um…Sir, you haven't told me what it is yet."

Chiron grimaced, "Well, you see Percy that is the hardest part, the details."

Thunder rolled across the valley. The storm clouds now had reached the edge of the beach. Even from here, I could tell that sky and the sea were boiling together.

"Zeus and Poseidon, they're fighting over something aren't they?" Percy looked out to the sea, I twitched, "How- I stopped myself, no one noticed I was going to say something. "Something valuable, something that was stolen, right?" Percy said.

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks, Chiron sat forward in his chair, "How did you know that?" Percy's face was a little shade of red now, "Ever since Christmas, the weathers been weird, kind of like the sea and the sky are fighting. And then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And ... I've also been having these dreams."

Grover perked up, "I knew it!"

"Hush satyr," Chiron ordered.

"But it's his quest!" Grover's eyes now bright with excitement, "It must be!"


	22. Zeus's master bolt has been stolen

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise, a lightning bolt."

Percy laughed, "Eh Hem," I cleared my throat loudly. Percy looked at me confused, and then he looked at Chiron who was giving him a serious look, "Do not take this lightly." Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil covered zigzag you'd see in a second grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god level explosives."

"Something that can blast the mountain tops off the mountains," I added quickly.

"Oh…" Percy's voice was small.

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"And it's missing?" Percy asked.

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?"

"By whom," Chiron corrected, once a teacher always a teacher. "By you."

Percy's mouth fell open.

"At least"-Chiron held up a hand-"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't-"

"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"

Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid.

"Err, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam..." He looked at Percy as if he actually expected him to remember question thirty eight.

Percy looked like he was ready to kill somebody, well of course, like everyone else, no one likes to get blamed for something they didn't do.

"Uh, something about a golden net?" Percy guessed. "Poseidon, Hara and a few other gods…They, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him go unless he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along the proverbial last straw."

"But I'm just a kid!"

"Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything, Poseidon, my dad, he didn't actually do anything either, did he?"

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" Percy guessed, I cleared my throat again.

"Really bad…" Percy corrected himself.

"Yes Percy, Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water balloon fight."


	23. Percy gets a quest

"Really, really bad." Percy repeated.

"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."

It started to rain, the volleyball players stopped playing, and they started starring at the sky in stunned silence.

One of us brought this storm to camp half-blood, Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of us. I was furious. I looked at Percy, he looked really angry. "So all I have to do is find this stupid bolt? And then return it to Zeus?"

"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it? Where is the thing?"

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell me before hand?" Percy asked.

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Percy swallowed, "Good reason."

"You agree then?" Chiron asked.

Percy looked at Grover, who was nodding encouragingly to Percy, which of course was easy for Grover, Percy was the one Zeus wanted to kill.

"All right," Percy said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

When Percy left, I asked Chiron what I should do now.

"I do not know, I might have to take you to Olympus, we'll have to see, what-

"No…"

"Pardon?" Chiron said.

"I am not going to Olympus, I will only go with my father. The only time I will go there with anyone else, is when my father is respected by all the gods and demi gods." I said flatly.

"Your father is…?"

"Hades, the lord of the dead."

Chiron's eyes widen, "When were you born?"

"No use keeping it a secret. We've met before, I'm pretty sure you've known this for a while." I waved at Chiron to come closer so Grover couldn't hear, although I don't think it'll matter since satyrs have really good hearing. "I was dead for sixty six years, I was the one that you saw dying on half-blood hill." Chiron looked relieved, "I was wondering why you looked so familiar. So all those years ago, you were the one I watched die? I am sorry I couldn't do anything to save you,"

I shook my head, "It's alright, if you saved me, something way worse than this situation would have happened. Do you know why I was on my way here, sixty six years ago?"

"Sixty six years ago…That was the year Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made the oath to never sire anymore children, and the year the great prophecy was made. That's the reason why you were on your way here. So you could get proper training, but you didn't make." Chiron sat back in his chair, "How much did I get right?"

I stared at him stunned, "All of it that is the very reason why I tried to come here, but I was cut off at half-blood hill." I stared at the hill, "When I got here, there were twenty monsters waiting for me, I don't understand why they were waiting for me. But honestly I think it was a good thing, if I didn't die something really bad would have happened. I do want to know why those monster were waiting for me, and I want to know why all of the gods, and some of the titans claimed me, I want to know what I should do next, I want to know what's going to happen to me next."

Chiron was silent for a long time, "Those are all goods questions, some I'm afraid I can't answer. But I can answer your first question. Among those monsters was the Minotaur there?"

I nodded, "Yes it was."

"The Minotaur only listens to two beings, one of course is your father, Hades. The other is…well I kind of doubt this but the other is the lord of time."

"The lord of time?" I realized why he used that name, "Oh…"

"But isn't he chopped up?" I asked.

"Yes, you are correct. But he can still twist anyone and anything to his will. He will get them to do anything." Chiron said.

Right then and there, I realized who Luke was talking to. Kronos, the titan Lord of time.

"Is it possi-

Percy finally got back, I smiled and said, "Hey Percy, how'd it go?"

"Great, just great." Percy looked really pale.

"Well?" Chiron said.

Percy slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."

Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."

"She...She said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it!" Grover said.

Chiron didn't look satisfied, "Anything else?"

Percy looked like he didn't want to tell Chiron the rest of the prophecy.

"No…" Percy said, "That's about it."

Chiron studied Percy's face, "Very well, Percy. But know this, the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't swell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

I guess Chiron knew Percy was holding something back, and it felt like he was trying to make him feel better.

The words rang in my head, 'she said I would go west and face a god who has turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned.' That can't be all, I have to find out the rest, or something bad will happen.


	24. The god in the west

"Okay." Percy said, "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Percy guessed, I knew exactly what Chiron was trying to say, I balled my hands into a fist, trying to contain my rage.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."

I'll admit it, that's a really good reason to blame my dad.

Percy seemed to figure out what he was saying, "Hades?"

Chiron nodded, "The lord of the dead is the only possibility."

A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. W-what?"

"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord. Hades."

"Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon..."

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."

"As much as I hate to admit this. Chiron is right, my father would kill you because you exist, plus since he didn't break his oath, he's pretty mad." I told Percy. Grover looked at me, like he just found out that my father is Hades. But he didn't say anything.

"Great," Percy muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me."

"But a quest to ..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year." I started to smile, "What?" Grover said. "Nothing." I said.

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

I almost wanted to tell them that my father didn't do anything, my father out of the three elder gods, is the most sensible one, he wouldn't want a war. And it's bad enough my father has been forced into an oath, and to top it off, Zeus and Poseidon broke that oath, so of course they should be fighting each other, none of them should go and blame my dad. And I'm pretty sure they realize that if they have a war with my father, they'll have to face me. I now realize that the only one that can take me down is Zeus, but even if he kills me, my father will stop at nothing to avenge me, my powers have limits but the gods don't. But since I have all of the gods powers and some of the titans, then it'll take them a long time to kill me.

And while I'm at it, the more people that are killed, the more my father's kingdom grows.

I didn't say anything, because even me, of all people, can't trust my own fathers words.

"Look, if we know it's Hades," Percy told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."


	25. God of mortals

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades and I imagine Poseidon does they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"What if…" My mind was going a million miles an hour, "Actually, what am I now? Am I considered a god?"

Chiron seemed to be thinking about that too, "Yes you would be considered a god, with your powers and all. But just remember you are mortal, so you're not a god, but you are like a god."

"So that makes me, like the god of mortals?" I said.

"Yes, just like that. But remember, a god is immortal, and you're not. You still have a mortal soul, so you can die. Well you can die, but I think it'll take a lot to kill you." Chiron said.

"So…I can't go on a quest?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, you still need a lot of training, especially with your new powers. I could help you control your powers, that way you'll be able to protect yourself and your comrades."

I looked at my feet, felling disappointed. "Alright." Percy got up, he looked like he was ready to take on a rhino.

"So…Am I being used right now...Or?"

"No, Percy, you're not being used. You see Percy, Poseidon has claimed you, because he's in a desperate situation right now. Although it's a very risky gamble, but I believe you'll be able to complete your quest. Which brings me to our next topic."

"And…?" Percy said. 'You don't get to press Chiron, you get to go on a quest. So you don't need to press him.' I thought.

"All you need to do is go west, and confront the lord of the dead. And then you have to find Zeus's lightning bolt, and make sure it is safely returned in ten days." Chiron said.

Percy looked at Grover. Grover was eating the cards, Chiron and Dionysus were using. He ate his last one, which was an ace of hearts. When he was done he side, "Did I mention Maine is very nice this time of year?" He asked weakly.

"You don't have to go man." Percy told Grover.

"Oh…" Grover started shifting his hooves, "No…It's just that satyrs and underground places…Well…" He stopped shifting his hooves, and then he took a big breath, and then he stood up straight. "You saved my life, Percy if…If you really want me to come with you, then I won't let you down."

Percy perked up, "All the way G-man." Percy turned to Chiron, "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America." Chiron said.

"Okay…Where?" Percy asked. "Percy…Could you at least try to pay attention in your classes?" I said.

"Hmmm." Chiron said, "I guess that was never your strong suit, although I think none of the demi-gods here paid any attention in their classes."

"Oh well," Chiron shook his head, "Kids will be kids right?"

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Chiron held up his hands, "Anyway, The entrance to the underworld is in Los Angeles."

Percy still looked embarrassed, and I think he's going to get a lot more embarrassed, "So we just get on a plane-"

"No!" Grover shrieked, "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?" I guess I was right, Percy looked at the ground, "No…My mom had never taken me anywhere by plane. She'd always said we didn't have the money. Besides, her parents had died in a plane crash"

Chiron just simply let out a little sigh, "Percy think, you are the son of the sea god. And you're fathers bitterest rival is Zeus the lord of the sky. Your mother knew better then to trust you in a plane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."


	26. Who's going with Percy?

Lightning crackled and thunder boomed throughout the sky. "Okay." Percy tried really hard not to look up. "So, I'll travel overland?"

"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee," Percy said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

'Dude, just because I want to go, doesn't mean I'm stupid' I thought. 'But I wonder who volunteered…Oh, I see now. Behind Chiron the air shimmered, and then Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.

"I've been waiting to go on a quest, for a really long time seaweed brain," She said, "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

"If you do say so yourself, and I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?" Percy said. I smiled a little bit, Annabeth's cheeks coloured, "do you want my help or not?"

"A trio," Percy said. "That'll work."

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."

I waited for Percy and the others at the top of half-blood hill. I was going to see them off, and I was also going to tag them, one of hades powers, it's pretty useful. I don't even have to do anything really, I just have to hug him, or give him a high five and then it's done, I can't explain it to much, because honestly I don't know. The reason I'm going to tag him is because I don't plan on just sitting here, I'd rather get into fights then sit around all day.

Once they were all done packing, we were all at the top of half-blood hill. I put my hand out to Percy, "Good luck, man." He shook my hand, "Thanks," I did the same to Grover, "Yeah…We're going to need it."

I just looked at Annabeth, "Good luck," She nodded, "You're not going to shake my hand?" I looked at her surprised, "Oh…Yeah," I stepped forward, her hand was warm and smooth, but she was shaking a little. It might be she was sacred or just excited. "You alright?" I asked her.

She seemed to calm down, "Yeah…I'm just excited. I mean this is my first quest and all. Plus it's been a really long time since I went out into the real world." I smiled at her, "Well…Then I guess you'll need a lot more luck, huh?" She looked at me, "Not too much, don't want this to be boring." She smiled.

Luke came running up the hill and then she blushed, like she always did when ever Luke was around. "Glad I caught you guys…Woo. Was that hill always that steep?" He said, "Hey Luke. What's up?" Percy said.

"Oh yeah," He had a shoe box in his hands, "I just wanted to say good luck, and I wanted you to have these," Luke handed Percy the shoe box, Percy opened it. And then Luke shouted, " _Maia!_ " White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, startling Percy so much he dropped them and jumped back a little.

"Awesome!" Grover said.

Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..." His expression turned sad.

"Hey man…" Percy said, "Thanks," I made a face at Annabeth and Percy, they looked at me and then their faces went back to their normal colour. Percy was like 'What?' Annabeth on the other hand was giving me a murderous look.

"Listen, Percy ..." Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just ... kill some monsters for me, okay?" I'll admit it, Luke is a really cool dude. Even though he's working for Kronos.

I'd better Follow Percy and the others I'm not sure I can trust what Luke just gave them.


	27. Time to go

When Luke was done, Percy and Luke shook hands, and then Luke gave Annabeth a goodbye hug, she looked like she might pass out any minute now. After Luke was gone Percy looked at Annabeth and said, "You're hyperventilating."

"Am not." She said.

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?" Percy said.

"Oh ... why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?"

She stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys.

Percy picked up the flying shoes. And then Percy looked at Chiron. "I won't be able to use these, will I?"

He shook his head. "Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air ... that would not be wise for you." I felt a little relieved a little, but of course it didn't last. Percy looked at Grover, "Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?"

Grover's eyes lit up, "Me?" Pretty soon we'd laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch.

" _Maia!_ " Grover shouted, He got off the ground okay, but then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. The winged shoes kept bucking up and down like tiny broncos.

"Practice," Chiron called after Grover, "You just need practice!" "Ahhhhh!" Grover went flying sideways down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, heading toward the van. Before Percy could follow him, Chiron stopped him, "I should have trained you better, Percy," he said. "If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason-they all got more training."

"That's okay. I just wish-" Percy stopped himself. I wonder what he was going to say. Oh well.

"What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let you get away without this."

He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to him. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. Probably cost thirty cents.

"Gee," Percy said, "Thanks." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one."

Percy took off the cap, and the pen grew longer. In half a second, Percy held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told Percy. "Its name is Anaklusmos."

"'Riptide,'" Percy said quickly.

"Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case."

Percy looked at the wickedly sharp blade. "What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?"

"The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are twice as vulnerable."

"Chiron…" I said, "Has there ever been celestial bronze bullets?" Chiron put his hand to his beard, "Yes, but that was in the war when the hades children and the Zeus and Poseidon's children went against each other,"

'Hmm…Interesting,' I thought. "Where do you get celestial bronze?" Chiron thought about this. "From the armory." He said. "Cool," I said.

Chiron looked back at Percy, who was having trouble with his new sword, "You have to recap it, than you can just easily put it in your pocket, then pull it out whenever you need it. Who need a sword shaft, when you got a magic sword?" Chiron said.

Percy recapped it, he seemed to be thinking, "You can't" Chiron said, I stared at Chiron, did he just read his mind?

"Can't what?" Percy asked, "You can't lose the pen," Chiron said. "It is enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket. Try it."

Percy threw the pen as far as he could down the hill and watched it disappear in the grass. "It may take a few moments," Chiron told him. "Now check your pocket."

"Okay, that's extremely cool," Percy admitted. "But what if a mortal sees me pulling out a sword?"

Chiron smiled. "Mist is a powerful thing, Percy."

"Mist?"

"Yes. Read The Iliad. It's full of references to the stuff. Whenever divine or monstrous elements mix with the mortal world, they generate Mist, which obscures the vision of humans. You will see things just as they are, being a half-blood, but humans will interpret things quite differently. Remarkable, really, the lengths to which humans will go to fit things into their version of reality."

"Chiron ..." Percy said. "When you say the gods are immortal... I mean, there was a time before them, right?"

"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age."

"So what was it like ... before the gods?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "Even I am not old enough to remember that, child, but I know it was a time of darkness and savagery for mortals. Kronos, the lord of the Titans, called his reign the Golden Age because men lived innocent and free of all knowledge. But that was mere propaganda. The Titan king cared nothing for your kind except as appetizers or a source of cheap entertainment. It was only in the early reign of Lord Zeus, when Prometheus the good Titan brought fire to mankind, that your species began to progress, and even then Prometheus was branded a radical thinker. Zeus punished him severely, as you may recall. Of course, eventually the gods warmed to humans, and Western civilization was born."

"But the gods can't die now, right? I mean, as long as Western civilization is alive, they're alive. So ... even if I failed, nothing could happen so bad it would mess up everything, right?"

Chiron gave him a melancholy smile. "No one knows how long the Age of the West will last, Percy. The gods are immortal, yes. But then, so were the Titans. They still exist, locked away in their various prisons, forced to endure endless pain and punishment, reduced in power, but still very much alive. May the Fates forbid that the gods should ever suffer such a doom, or that we should ever return to the darkness and chaos of the past. All we can do, child, is follow our destiny."

"Our destiny ... assuming we know what that is." Percy said.

"Relax," Chiron told him. "Keep a clear head. And remember, you may be about to prevent the biggest war in human history."

"Relax," Percy said, "I'm very relaxed."


	28. The furies

Percy ran down the hill, I started waving at them, then I said to Chiron, "Hey, can I melt some down celestial bronze? So I can make bullets?"

Chiron looked at me, "Do you have a reason, as to why you want to make bullets?" I laughed a little, "Yeah, I want to follow them, Zeus will, probably try to kill them."

"I'm the only one that can protect them," I said. "Plus there are somethings I need to do. And just to let you know I can't stay here, I'm the biggest threat here. The longer I stay the more monsters will gather outside the gates."

"Plus there's no one that can stop me, and I want this thing to be over A.S.A.P, and there's something else…" I waved at him to lean down toward me, "My father's helm of darkness is missing too." I whispered, Chiron's eyes were wide, "This is very, very, bad. Alright Wyatt, follow them, when they face this god in the west, help them. This makes things a lot more complicated. I don't know if one of you will survive, I hope that all of you will survive though."

"Okay, now that's done, you can't tell the other gods…I'm sorry, but if you do they'll try to go after my father, which will force me to fight them." Chiron nodded in response.

"Thank you, Chiron…Now where is the armory again?" Chiron sighed, "Honestly Wyatt, sometimes I think you and Percy are brothers." "It's by the arena." "Okay!" I felt really excited, "After I'm done I'll shadow travel into Manhattan which will be right away."

Chiron saluted to me, and then I ran to the armory, it took me about five minutes to make two hundred bullet casings, "Man am I glad I got Hephaestus's powers and his ability to build stuff really fast," and with that, I was on my way into Manhattan.

I immediately found Percy, Grover and Annabeth. 'Man I lucky or what?' I thought. I followed them on a bus, I turned invisible, and jumped into the bus. Percy and the others were at the back, so I decided to stay up front. I climbed up on the place where everyone puts their things when they don't want to carry them. 'Do not sit!' it said, "Well too bad," I let out a small muffled laugh, I stopped, what are the odds of the three furies coming on this bus? Why couldn't they just go on another bus? Man the things I think are funny and dumb at the same time.

The first one stared right at me, I held my breath and then she went forward. Whoa that was close. They all sat in front, two of them made in 'X' with their legs, meaning no one leaves. The bus pulled out of the station, and we headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. I guess I'm not that lucky.

I looked at the back seats, Percy scrunched down in his seat and then he said something to Annabeth. "I have to use the rest room," one of the furies got up. The other two followed her example, "So do I." they said at the same time.

They all started going down the aisle, Annabeth said something and then she handed Percy her New York Yankees cap. For a little while they were arguing, finally Percy gave in and took the cap, 'What the heck are they thinking? The furies don't care about Percy at the moment.' This is bad. Percy put on the cap and disappeared. Whoa. Now that's a cool hat.

To the first fury's right, she looked there for a good two seconds…Three seconds. Oh no, does she smell Percy? Or did he bump into her? I guess she didn't see anything, because she went forward, all the way to the back, straight to Annabeth and Grover.

The three furies made a hideous wailing sound. The furies weren't old ladies anymore any more. Their faces were still the same I guess they couldn't get any uglier, but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips.

All the furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips and hissing, "Where is it? Where?" All the other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw something, all right.

"He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!"

The furies raised their whips, Annabeth drew her knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it. I was about to help them, they would probably think I was Percy since he went invisible too. I jumped of the thing, and then I started walking forward, I was about to tell them to go back to my father, and tell him to let me handle this. But then I was cut off. The bus suddenly started to go left, I ended up falling on someone, 'What the?' The person said.

"Hey!" The bus driver said, "Hey-whoa!"


	29. A bad trip on the bus

The bus driver seemed to be having some trouble with the wheel, I think it was Percy. The bus driver was trying to straighten the bus, but I guess Percy was trying his hardest to put us against the Lincoln Tunnel, he finally succeeded. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind us.

We careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins. This driver must be a real pro driver, because he somehow found an exit. We shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to our left, the Hudson River to our right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river.

I got up, but I immediately sat down hard, that seaweed brain, he hit the emergency brake. The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him.

The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans. Percy appeared somewhere behind me, "Hey!" The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at him. "Perseus Jackson," The first one said. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher." Percy said, she growled. Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening.

Percy pulled out his pen, then he uncapped it. The pen grew into shimmering double edged sword. The Furies hesitated. I guess they tasted this sword before, they obviously didn't like seeing it again.

"Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment." The other two were meant for fighting, not talking, because this entire time, they only said two words.

"Nice try," Percy told her.

"Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried.

These guys are alright, especially Annabeth, she started piggy backing one of the furies while Grover got her legs. She fell down, and then she tried to extend her wings, there was no room for her to do that.

"Zeus will destroy you!" The fury yelled. "Hades will have your soul!"

"Braccas meas vescimini!" Percy yelled. I'm not sure where Percy learned Latin. But I think he just said, "Eat my pants!"

Thunder shook the bus. The hair rose on the back of my neck. "No!" I yelled. Annabeth, Grover and Percy looked around, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we have to go." Annabeth said, "Now!"

I got off the bus, and then the other's got off too. "Our bags!" Grover realized. The hair on my arms stood up, I lifted up my arms, surrounding the bus with dark energy, "We left our-

BOOOOM!

After a couple of seconds I released the energy shield I used to protect the bus. But it wasn't as strong as I thought, the windows and the top of bus was torn off, I have no idea how the heck that happened. Grover ran in and then Annabeth, they both came out, with all of their stuff. When they got out, all three of them ran into the woods.

It started to rain a lot more, I looked back at the bus, "Where are the furies?" then I just remembered something, "The roof, that's why it was torn off. But how the heck did they do that?"

I didn't have time to be thinking about this. I was about to follow them, but then I got a stupid idea, I looked to the sky and yelled, "Zeus! If you want war so much! Come and get me! Let's see what you're made of!" I ran after Percy and the others. Thunder rolled across the sky behind me, I am not afraid of Zeus. And besides, he's got his hands full, unless he teams up with a few other gods.


	30. Madusa

I lost them for about thirty minutes, but then I found them wondering around the New Jersey Riverbank. I wonder why my father would send all three of the furies, I mean come on man I'm his son for crying out loud. The ground rumbled a little bit, "Yeah, Yeah." I said. "You knnoooww, I could get your helm back for you if you just asked me too." I sighed, and grumbled, "Whatever."

I let Percy, Annabeth and Grover get twenty feet ahead of me, so I could see them and I could use my powers to get behind them if they needed some help. So far I don't think they needed the help, well on the bus they needed some help, if it wasn't for me their stuff would been burned to a crisp, and that would have sucked. They would have had no money, no extra clothes, no drachma coins and no food. They would have been in a lot of trouble…But then again, something even worse could happen now.

And that 'Something' is because of me.

About ten minutes later the thunderstorm let up, the city glow faded behind us, leaving us in almost total darkness. 'Toot-toot-toot!' I nearly jumped out of my shoes, "What the hell was that?" I said out loud. Right away I went invisible, that was so stupid, but still what the hell was that noise? I looked at Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Grover was playing with his reed pipes, 'ugh, I should have broken those… 'Toot!' Grover started to play louder, 'Things…' I sighed.

"Ah man! I can't remember how to play a 'Find a path song.'" Grover cried. He puffed some more notes, but the notes he was playing sounded a lot like Hilary Duff. Instead of finding a path, Percy immediately slammed into a tree, when he got up he started cursing, because he had a good knot sized cut on his head.

Percy tripped a couple times cursed some more and he looked really miserable for another mile or so. After a while of walking, we finally started to see lights, but this light was a red neon light. Plus there was the smell of food too, my stomach started to growl, 'May as well get something to go here.' I thought.

We kept walking until I saw a deserted two lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell.

It wasn't a fast food restaurant like I'd hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for me to read, because if there's anything worse for my dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English.

Okay all demi-gods have trouble reading English but for me it was somehow worse, when I look at the words they make no sense, I read NTAUY SEM DGEANR MGENO EMPRIUMO…Yeah…It's that bad, sometimes it would get so bad that the words would disappear, literally.

"What the heck does that say?" Percy asked. I didn't notice until he said something, I was five feet behind them. I didn't move, I tried to stay as still as possible.

"I don't know," Annabeth said. I almost laughed, I mean I know most of us can't read, but when it comes to Annabeth, I just can't help but laugh, her mother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and war strategy. Plus Annabeth always has her face stuffed in books.

Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

Around the entrance were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken.

Percy and the others crossed the street, I followed them. Staying at a safe distance, not too close and not too far, Perfect. When I looked at Percy again, he was using his nose as a food detector.

"Hey…" Grover warned, I was listening but the other two weren't listening at all, all they could think about were hamburgers, I would be to, but I'm not hungry.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said, "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," Percy wistfully.

"Snack bar," Annabeth agreed.

I was really determined to smack them right behind the head. But of course I couldn't, I mean if I did, my mission would fail.

"Are you two crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird." They ignored him and kept creeping up to the front door.

The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps.

"Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

They stopped at the door, "Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters." Oh no, how am I going to help them? I can't use my powers. Well not the ones that'll give me away anyway.

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat?" Grover said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me." Grover said.

Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman-at least, I assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out. Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so I imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady…She looks strangely familiar, I started to remember something, middle eastern…A beautiful woman…Wears a long black gown…My eyes went wide, "Medusa!" I gasped.


	31. Too close

Grover heard me, "Did you say something Percy?" Percy looked back at him, "If I could talk with my mouth closed, then I wouldn't be getting in trouble most of time."

Grover just shrugged and then he continued to stare at his uncle Ferdinand. "The mole is the in the same place too…" Come on Grover, I know you heard me. You know who this is, just tell them already. I was about to say that out loud, but then I heard a voice inside my head, "Don't intervene my son," The voice was my father's voice. "He will get it soon enough. He is only a Jr. Protector, so just sit and wait."

I decided to listen to my father.

"We're orphans," Percy said.

"Orphans?" Medusa said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!"

Grover kept mumbling about how the statue looked just like his uncle Ferdinand. He gasped and then he tried to tell Percy, that was his uncle. But Percy was too hungry, the smell clouded his thoughts. "Try harder I whispered in Grover's ear." He looked around trying to figure out who was talking, but then he ignored it and turned to Percy, "Peeercy!" He started to pull on his shirt. Medusa looked at Grover, "Why don't you all come inside, I have hamburgers and tin cans." If anyone noticed what she said, they didn't find it strange that she would mention 'tin cans'.

Grover got lured in when she said tin cans. "Maybe just a little." He said.

"Grover…Come on man…" I said under my breath. I can't believe he got lured in…I don't know how tin cans taste, but they must be really good for Grover to be lured in when I just told him who this person was…Or Monster I guess.

"Oh, my dears," Medusa said. "Poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area." I wish I had enough time to go get a sniper rifle and then come back, but of course I don't have the time right now. I thought.

All three of them thanked her and then they went inside. Annabeth whispered something to Percy but I couldn't hear I wasn't close enough. We all got inside the warehouse. This place was filled with more statues people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. As we walked the eyes seemed to be following us, even me…"Whoa…That's creepy." I whispered.

Grover looked back at me, I guess I forgot I was still invisible, I jumped behind a statue because I forgot. When Grover thought he was imaging things he looked forward and kept walking. Percy was looking all over the place, he probably just wanted to find the dining area so he could eat.

After a minute, there it was at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front. To be honest I wanted some too. But that would be too risky.

"Please," Medusa said, "Sit down,"

"Awesome." Percy said.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am." 'Otta goat, Grover! I thought.

"No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans." Medusa said…Wait orphans? Who said they were orphans? It couldn't have been Annabeth, and it wasn't Grover, I was distracting him, so…it was Percy's idea…Go figure.

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said.

Medusa stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, but then the she relaxed just as quickly, so I figured it must've been my imagination. No…it wasn't my imagination, Annabeth is a child of Athena…Wait didn't something happen between Athena and Medusa? Maybe I should have paid more attention when Chiron was telling me more about the monsters. Plus since I died, some of my memories died with me…Some, I'm afraid, are about monsters. Medusa…What was it? I better remember or else these three will have to deal with her, with their eyes closed.

Medusa leaned in toward Annabeth, "Quite all right, Annabeth," Whoa…Wait did Annabeth introduce herself yet? Did Percy and Grover introduce themselves? I not sure, because none of them reacted to Medusa saying Annabeth's name.

"What's going?" I whispered, "Why isn't Grover warning them?" Grover started looking around again, he also started to look nervous again. "Actually I'm not hungry. Percy, Annabeth I think we should go." "Now." Grover said.

Percy looked at Grover like he was crazy, "You're gonna pass up tin cans?" okay so he noticed she said that, but he didn't think it was strange? I took a big breath…Okay think, what can I do to get their attention?

I got a crazy idea, I walked over to the front desk. "Where's the pen and paper?" I said, I looked around for about thirty seconds.

"There we go, now all I have to do is write something…Something that even Percy will understand…Got it!" I thought. I started writing on the paper, "Dear Percy," "Run."

"That should be enough." I went back to the back where Percy and the others were. When I got there Medusa was gone. "Where is she?" I looked around and then I saw her behind the snack counter. 'Nice, now all I have to do is find a way to put the paper on the table for them to notice but not notice it floating.

"Thirty more seconds!" Percy said with a wild look on his face, I think he was about to run behind the counter and just eat the burgers off the grill. "Peeeercy!" Grover was still pulling Percy's shirt. "What?"

"I think we should go," Grover said. Annabeth and Percy turned their attention to Grover. "Why?"

Good now I can put the paper on the table, I tippy toed to their table and placed the paper right on the middle of the table. "I think aunty Em is Meu…" What's that?" Grover pointed to the paper on the table, "Yes!" I said out loud, 'Oh shit…' I ran away, I came back they were looking around, "Okay then…" Annabeth said.

"What's on the Paper?" She asked.

"I don't know but…It's for Percy." Grover said.

"What?" Percy said, "I'm not kidding," Grover said.

"Give me it," Grover handed the paper to Percy, when Percy started reading it, he looked like he was having trouble, but then his eyes widen, "We have to go…" His eyes moved towards the counter, Medusa flipped a ham burger, sizzling noises started come out of the deep fryer. "How about after we eat?" Percy asked.

Annabeth was trying to fight back the hungriness, but she lost, "Yeah a burger won't kill us."

Grover just stood there shocked, "You will be killed if we don't leave, that monster right there is…Medusa."

"The name of Medusa was enough for them to snap out of it. "What!?" they said at the same time.

As they said that Medusa came back out from the back, and brought them plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries.

Their hunger took over completely, Percy and Annabeth sat down and started to dig in their burgers and fries, Percy was half way with his food, but then he stopped to take a breather. Annabeth slurped her shake.

Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat.

"Ummm…" Grover said, "I think it's time for us to go. You know the ring master is probably looking for us right now."

Annabeth finished her food, "Yeah I think Grover's right. We should go now,"

"Please, dears," Medusa pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" Annabeth asked warily.

"A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."

Oh no, they can't do that. If they do Medusa will take off her sun glasses and her veil, we can't have that. Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-"

* * *

 **So It's been a while since I last posted a chapter, sorry about that. Anyway Thanks for reading! Seriously, I didn't think there would be so much people still reading this, so thank you!**

 **Rilurz~**


	32. New powers

"Sure we can" Percy said.

"Dude…!" I said out loud, this time I wasn't about to run away, "Grover just told you who that was. If you know who it is then don't let her take off her sunglasses and veil." Everyone looked around, "See Percy I'm not crazy!" Grover said.

That seemed to snap Percy out of it. "Yeah, I see that. But right now, I don't care, right now we should get going."

They tried running for the door, but Medusa was blocking the doorway, "What a shame. I was hoping to have some children pose for me," She started to take off her sunglasses and veil, "Look away from her!" Annabeth yelled, she pulled out her Yankee's cap and turned invisible like me, but then she pushed Percy and Grover to the ground.

Percy was looking at Medusa's sandals, while Grover took off somewhere. I kept my eyes on Percy, he started to look up, "No! Don't!" Annabeth screamed.

"Run!" Grover Bleated. He started racing across the gravel, yelling, "Maia!" to kick start his flying sneakers. Percy couldn't move. He was staring at Medusa's gnarled claws.

"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," she told Percy soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up." I almost looked up and Percy did too, but instead I turned around and looked for some kind of reflection so I could see Percy and Medusa, Percy had the same idea but lucky for him there was one right in front of him. His eyes now wide with fear.

"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman, into this."

"Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the statuary. "Run, Percy!"

"Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."

I wanted to yell 'Don't listen to her!' but I can't risk it anymore, not unless I want them to know I'm here, but I think Grover knows I'm here. Since he's a satyr his nose is five times better than a regular person's nose.

"No." Percy muttered.

"Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."

A pawn of the Olympians? That's it, I summoned some winds, Medusa started flying in the air. She was five feet off the ground before she lost complete balance, "What is this!?" She struggled to fly straight, her eyes widened, "This is the power of Zeus! This is not fair!"

"Think again!" I somehow made my voice a lot deeper than before, so now I sounded like a demon. "Leave these three alone or you die." Everyone was looking around, "Who is that, or what is that?" Annabeth said.

"If you're not Zeus than who are you!?" "Tsk, tsk, that is something you will never find out because as of today, you die." I was about to blast Medusa to a million pieces but Percy pulled out his pen, and before Medusa could even react, he cut off her head, 'Thud!'

I stood there completely stunned, "Who's there!?" Percy yelled.

"Hmm…Percy Jackson, I will keep an eye on you, as for who I am, you will find out soon enough." With that I completely hid myself in darkness, a darkness no one can sniff or see. But I can see the outside, to me it was all grey, no other colors, just grey.

"What heck just happened?" Annabeth said.

"Beats me," Percy said.

"Oh yuck." Grover said. His eyes were still tightly closed, but I guess he could hear the thing gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck. And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"That Person just now, he smells familiar." Grover said. 'Please Grover don't tell them.' I thought

"Or maybe it was my imagination, since I had to keep on my nose on Medusa, I couldn't really make out the smell, but it wasn't a god or monster, it was a mortal…Well demi-god actually. That much I could tell, because gods, I can't smell them, but monsters and mortals I can smell. But monsters smell a lot different than mortals, that's for sure." Grover told them.

Annabeth came up next to Percy, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move. Sorry Grover but I need to do this, if I don't then we'll be looking at the ceiling until we get out of here." She said.


	33. A sniper needs a sniper

I guess I better go find a gun for these bullets, I might have to use them soon. Just as Annabeth picked up Medusa's head, I shadow traveled away.

Everything was black for a second and then it was colored, I was in front of a gun store, now I don't usually steal but I needed a gun so I can use these bullets and so I can help Percy, Annabeth and Grover. This store said something but it was hard to make out, but I know for sure it had rifle in it, to me it looked like wste dise Rifle & ioptls ngrae. Neat right? Oh well at least I can make out one word…

Rifle…Not an assault rifle I mean a sniper rifle, and then I can than get my father to make it a magic sniper. Now that'll be awesome, I hope he'll do it. "You ask me too many things, Wyatt." I twitched, "Could you not read my mind when I'm trying to be stealthy, please?" He sighed, "Wyatt when you get that 'Sniper' rifle, bring it here." I laughed "You kidding?"

The ground shook, "Alright, I will, just stop, you'll scare everybody." The ground stopped shaking, "You have two minutes," "Only two? Why not give me a challenge? Make thirty seconds, my father sighed heavily "Fine. You have thirty seconds, starting now,"

I turned invisible and then I ran inside, looked at the wall, I saw a small sniper, light enough to run with, and it looks easy enough to use, I took it off the wall. When I grabbed it, I shadow traveled to the underworld, in front of the house of hades, I opened the gates, twenty five seconds…twenty six I ran to my father throne room, twenty eight…I reached the door and opened it, thirty seconds! "Boom! How do you like that!?" I yelled, my father cleared his throat, "Are you done?" I bowed to him, "Sorry."

"Alright, where is this, 'sniper'?" He asked. I brought it out, "It's small." "Well I don't want a big one, if I got a big one I would have to carry it around all the time and I don't want that."

"You think too little of me, child." My father said. I gulped, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-

"Give me the sniper rifle." He ordered. I handed it to him. He held in his palm, and then it disappeared, "What was that? Did you destroy it?" He gave me an amused grin, "No I simply made it apart of air, it'll be floating around you, invisible, but when you need it, just think about it and then it'll appear in your arms. Go ahead try it."

I hope this works, I thought about a small sniper in my hand, I closed my eyes, something materialized I my hand, it was light, and there was a handle around my plum. I opened my eyes, there was a small light blue sniper in my hands, "Where'd this scope come from?" I asked, "I put it there, I don't think you can see well so I added it,"

I grumbled, "I can see just fine." He pretended not to hear me, "What was that?" I sighed, "Thank you, father." I bowed, "You just like making a fool of me don't you?" He smiled, and then his smile quickly died, "Okay off with you, I need my helm back."

"Don't worry father I will get it back." I said.

Within a couple of minutes I was back in the world of mortals, my kind of world.


	34. The skeleton lord

Okay…So I may have lost them…But that doesn't mean my mission is over. They could be anywhere, since they each had like two hundred dollars. Maybe Devour? Or Los Angeles, I don't know, but they should be heading west so one of those, but how far can two hundred dollars get you? The bus is too slow so I'm guessing they would take a train, well Grover and Annabeth would tell Percy that, and then he would agree…Maybe. Well they'll defiantly stop at Los Angeles, hopefully.

I sighed, "I guess I have to start heading west, and maybe on the way I can get one of those things that make the sniper silent." And just like that I was on my way, the first day I decided to fly at the end of the day I was in Illinois, Springfield. As for the second day I shadow traveled to Kansas City, and then my second time shadow traveling I was in Denver. I better rest up, so I can keep up with them. I stopped at a place in Denver, Lakewood. One Bmrael Pelca Aarptetmsn I wish I had someone with me who can read… "I guess I can help you a little more." A voice said in my head, I looked around, "Oh, it's just you father. And what do you mean you can help me a little more?"

"I mean I can help you find someone who can help you when you need it." He said. "Alright, where can I find someone who'll help me?" "The underworld."

"I am not going to down there, I haven't even rested yet, unlike you I have to rest to get my energy back. I'm not immortal," "Oh so you have noticed." I clenched my fist, "Just tell me how to get someone to help me." I started to feel frustrated.

"Oh fine, all you have to do is summon a skeleton, then just order it around, it won't attack you or anything. Now that is all I have to say. But I'll be watching." "Thank you father, again..."

I lifted up my arms, "Do I have to chant something just to summon it?" I asked. No one answered, I guess I'm on my own, the ground started to shake, or not. An arm popped out of the ground, "Whoa." I took a step back, another arm popped up and then it started to pull itself up here to the mortal world, "Cool." I had wide eyes, once it stood up it started to grow flesh, once it's flesh was complete it looked at me and spoke, "I am your guard as well as your teacher." The skeleton said, "My teacher?" I asked, it laughed, "Yes, do you know who you just summoned? I looked at it up and down, "A skeleton?" I said, it scuffed, "Yes I am indeed a skeleton, but how many of them can talk?" I put my palm to my face, "You're the skeleton lord...Right?" I looked up and then I bowed, "How are you going to teach me?" I asked.

"Well for starters, I could teach you to summon more skeletons without breaking a sweat and then I could teach you how to shadow travel better, and your father showed me how to teach you to use your godly powers. Well his godly powers I mean." The skeleton lord said. "Can you teach me, while we're on the road?" I asked, it shrugged, "By 'while we're on the road' do you mean we're taking a car of some sort?"

I shook my head, "the first thing you're teaching me is how to shadow travel better." It laughed, "This stuff takes years to learn!" The skeleton lord looked at me all serious, "But there is one way...To control your powers, to learn how to shadow travel faster and shadow travel to the place you want to go to exactly, and a faster way to learn how to summon an army of skeletons, without breaking a sweat...But." I gulped, "But...?"

"But you'll have to take a huge leap of faith and take on a huge burden." The skeleton lord's eye's started to glow dark purple, like there's a fire in his eye sockets. And then he started to grin, I felt the color drain out of my skin. "You don't mean..." He's grin grew bigger, "Yes, I mean the river Styx, you could take a dip in there, that is assuming you live, you'll be able to have total control over your new powers and you'll be invincible, immortal, like the god of mortals." His grin turned evil, "Take my hand and I'll take us there." His skin on his hand disappeared, I was shocked by what one of my father's servants was telling me, he saw that I was starting to doubt him, "What do you think of 'Wyatt, god of mortals?" I hesitated. I looked at his fleshless hand, "Will I really be immortal?" I gulped.

"Of course, now why would I lie?" he crooked his head, "All it takes. Is. One. Trip." I stepped forward, "What's the catch?" I asked, the skeleton lord shook it's head, "The catch is the leap of faith, meaning, you have to think about the most important thing that happened to you or someone important to you." I smiled widely, "That's it?" I laughed, "If that's what it takes to be an immortal then...What's the point of going to Olympus?" The skeleton lord's grin faded, "Excuse me?"


	35. Courage

"Now that I know about this immortal thing...And what I can do after I get it, then...I don't need you, now do I?" I summoned two fire balls in the palms of my hands, one blazing white and the other black, "Master Wyatt, you won't really send me back down to your father like this? Right?" He started to cower in fear, "There is something you should know about me, I don't take to lightly about monsters thinking about trying to over throw my father." The skeleton lord frowned, "When did you notice?" I laughed again, but this time it came out more evil then I meant it to be. "Do you, honestly think I'm just a child!?" "If so...You are sorely mistaken..." I smiled evilly, I shot the first one, he jumped to his right, he's faster than I expected, "You'll regret this Wyatt Knight!" The skeleton lord shouted, I just laughed and then I shot the second one, this time I made sure he couldn't dodge this one, instead of a fireball I made it into a laser beam, he jumped to his right some more, but he didn't see that it was a laser, it reached his arm then it went straight through his body, he disintegrated, but not in the way I imagined. The skeleton lord busted into flames.

"Whoa...What the hell was that?" Why did the skeleton lord explode? Why did it do that? Why didn't it disintegrate like all the others? That was awesome and all, but I would not want to experience that again. I looked up to the sky, when my father finds out about this...He's not going to like it.

The first thing I did after I killed the skeleton lord, I shadow traveled to a place I recognized, but I don't remember ever going there. I guess the name just seemed familiar, for some reason I could read it too. Lotus Hotel and Casino.

I need to find a place to sleep...Or should I go to the river? If I'm immortal then I'll be able to help Percy without getting hurt. But what good would that do? I can't let him see me. And then there's Grover's nose, the only way I can hide myself from him and hear them talk is to use Night's power, but just using hers won't be enough...What to do…

Maybe going to the river will help me...The skeleton lord said that I would be able to control my powers if I did, so maybe I'll be able to control Night's power better, "The river it is then." I said out loud. Which mean...I have to go to the underworld...Again.

Well, this should be fun...I guess, I looked down and sighed, time to go. I shadow traveled to the underworld and found myself in front of the EZ line and fifty feet from the river Styx. I walked towards it, once I got there, I decided to walk even further down the river. Once I couldn't see my father's palace anymore, I took one step closer to the river. But before I could do anything, someone said, "Beware!" I turned around to see who it was, when I saw who it was or who it looked like I thought I was going to die. "A-" I almost said 'Ares' but I stopped and took a closer look at the guy, he was a ghost and a bloody arrow stuck out of his left calf, just above the ankle. Everyone knows about the greatest warrior of all time, who had died from a wounded heel. I didn't know if I should bow or whatever, because he's like a god, sure he died, but he was still awesome, but he 'was like' a god, just like me...Am I going to end up like him? I gulped and decided to bow, "Hello Achilles," I said. The ghost nodded. "You want to take a dip in the River Styx?" He asked, I nodded, "I need to control my powers better, I need to be invincible, no matter the cost, and I will make the gods respect my father!" I said. Achilles seemed to be smiling...Well, he wasn't smiling, but I could tell that he was somewhat happy, maybe he hasn't seen someone who would go so far for their Olympian parent.


	36. a trip to the river Styx

"I am truly glad, that you would go this far for your father." He said, I looked at him surprised, "Do you know who my father is?" He nodded, "I am dead, and you're in the underworld, where the dead belong, and you got in easily and there's no skeleton warriors trying to stop, the alarms haven't gone off too. So I imagine you're the son of Hades. But that's not all...You have the powers of a true god...But you're mortal." He told me.

I nodded, feeling a little embarrassed, "Uh, it's not that I don't like your company, but what are you doing here? Talking to me I mean." I asked. He looked at his foot, "To warn you." He said, "Warn me? About what?"

"Well...That should be obvious, shouldn't it?" He asked, I looked at the ground, "You're here to warn me about going into the river, right?" I said.

He nodded, "It will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortal's, but your weaknesses, your failings will increase as well. So before you answer, let me ask you," He said and then he looked at his foot again, "If you truly want to restore your father's honor and get the other gods to respect him, do not do this." He said, I looked at him stunned, "What? No! I will do this! Not just for my father, but for me as well! I will not be a pawn for the those weaklings, I will stand up for myself if I need to, but I need to be immortal just like them, I can hurt them but not as much as I want to, my powers are limited and so is my energy, and even though I'll be immortal just like them, I know I won't be able to kill them, but...I can damage them enough so they don't bother me again." I said, and then I looked at the river, "There was a reason to why I ended up with all the Olympians powers, I am the true god of the Olympians, I am Wyatt, The true god of the Olympians." I said, "You are making a terrible mistake, don't fight against the gods, you know what happens to the ones that fight against them, they lose." He said.

"And if that is the reason you want to do this, then, you cannot do this! Turn back now!" He said, and for some reason I could see that he wasn't trying to get me to leave, but he was trying to change my mind, "Wyatt, the titans have lost the last war, and I fear that there is another war coming, so choose carefully, either fight with the Olympians or against them."

I looked into the river, "I'll do both...I am the god of the Olympians, Titans and mortals." I said and then I fell into the river, when I got into the river, I immediately regretted it, I wanted to scream out in pain but I was under water, I wanted to just float there and die, I tried to remember why I was even in the river. I...I was, going to...What was I doing? Wait...Who am I? Everything was slipping from my mind, I don't remember who I was and I don't remember why I was even here, I don't know how I got here too.

Slowly passing out...Slowly dying. "What should we name him? Someone said, "Wyatt...Wyatt Knight," Another person said, but the way she said it...It somehow reminded me of someone...Oh well...Her voice was gentle and soft, the woman was talking but then she stopped talking, she stopped breathing, "Coralline?" The man said worriedly, "Coral...line?" I don't know why, but I think this was supposed to help me, "Coralline!"

After that the scene changed, I was in a dark place, "Concentrate Wyatt, to shadow travel you need to concentrate, concentrate on the place you want to go, even if it's behind me, don't look where you want to go, imagine where you want to go." The same man from the other dream said, "I'm trying father, it's just not working..." A boy said, "I'm not good at this, and I'm scared." The boy said, "After three more tries, you'll be able to shadow travel, if not then...Maybe in a couple of years." The man said frowning at his son.

I think the son is me...I felt mad, "You always look down on me! You never actually try to help me! You just tell me things I already know." I said, and then I felt a tug at my back, and where father was a second ago, he wasn't the place I was. When I opened my eyes, I was somewhere else, a place I didn't recognize, "I did it!" I yelled, "Shh!" Someone said, I jumped, "Who's there?" I looked behind me, there was a bunch of people. "Where am I?" I said out loud, "What do you mean? Where the hell did you come from?" someone asked, "Uh..." And with that I thought about the place I was before, "I appeared in front of my father, "Did you see that!?" I asked, "I actually did it!" I raised my arms, "Yes!"

* * *

 **Almost at 1,000 reads! Wow...I guess I this is actually a pretty good fanfiction? I kind of don't know even though I was the one who wrote it xD Anyway Thank you all so much, for still reading this :)**

 **As always thanks for reading.**

 **Rilurz ~**


	37. Coming back

Yes you did, Wyatt. Good job," My father said while smiling. It all started to come back to me. My name is Wyatt Knight, I am ten years old, and I'm on a mission to get the other gods to respect my father. I concentrated on a spot that would be hard to hit and a spot that wouldn't accidentally get hit, the only place I could think of, was, under my ear, a place no one ever hits...and with that I was finished, I came up coughing, "I...Did it!" I yelled felling happy that I can now control my powers better.

I pulled myself up, and looked around, Achilles was still there, "So...You survived?" He said, he seemed impressed, "And you didn't struggle...You've already taken my curse, but I can see now that, it's not a curse for you, but a blessing. Wyatt Knight...I shall remember you." He said and then disappeared, "I'm immortal now? Awesome!" I jumped up and down like a little kid that just got some candy, "That was very risky!" A familiar voice said. I stopped and turned around, "Uh...I did this for you father...I know it was risky...But I knew I could do it and I know I can get the other gods to respect you." I said quickly.

And I also wanted to say something else to him, I wanted to thank him but...I was the reason my mother died...I guess I now know why he always treated me like that. "No my son...You're not the reason why Coralline died, I am." He said, but he stopped for five seconds, "I knew that one of my children were supposed to be born with powers greater then my own, but that didn't stop me from loving your mother. I knew that one of my children would be born with the gift, but after the one giving birth to that child, she would die...But at the time I wasn't sure, I didn't believe what the oracle said, in fact I didn't want to believe her. But everything she said came true. So you see, I was the reason she died. As for the reason for why I was being...An ass as you would say, is because I knew there was something special about you, and I wanted to unlock it before..." He trailed off, "Before what?" I asked, "Before you died..." He said.

I don't know what's worse, my father telling me he knew I was going to die, or him telling me my mother died because I was born into this world, "So basically, my mom is dead because I was born with too much power? And you're beating yourself up about it?" I asked, Hades didn't like what I said, but I still kept going, "Did she know about this? Did...You try to warn her?" I said getting angry, "I may be your child, but I will never forgive what you've done to my mother!" I shouted. "Wyatt." He said flatly, "Think about this."


	38. The Lotus Hotel and Casino

"Oh-oh, I've thought about it, and frankly I think this is the best way, to forget about you." I said, and then I summoned two fireballs in my hands and then I imagined that the gun my father enchanted for me was floating right beside my head, it appeared, "Father...I will get them to respect you...But, I will be the one that will resent you the most." I said coldly and I opened fire on him.

I shot a fireball right at his stomach, he was too slow to react, so he took the shot, he doubled over like I pouched him, "Wyatt! You're making a huge mistake!" Hades roared, "I'm making the right decision, and also, as I told Achilles, I'm not a pawn!" I yelled, "You should have told me why my mother died, you should have told me that I had these powers when you had the chance! We could have stopped the great prophecy before it even got started!" I said, and then I looked away, "You know what? I don't need to know...It'll remind me that I once had a mother, and she would be alive, if I wasn't born, and also...A reason to resent you." I said and then I closed my fist and put out the fireball and put away the gun, I turned around. "Goodbye father, I will get your helmet back, but I won't bring it to you personally. So send the furies when I say so." I said and then I got ready to shadow travel, Hades didn't say anything, he just stood there, "And from now on...To me...You're Hades, god of the underworld." I said and looked at him, he looked so guilty and hurt...

I shadow traveled, and found myself once again in the world of mortals. For some reason I felt more, at ease. I didn't feel like someone is constantly watching me, I didn't feel like that person that was watching me was going to kill me, or I didn't feel like anyone could kill me.

Alright, Time to find Percy.

Since I can control my powers, I found Percy and the others really fast. I found them at the Lotus hotel and casino. They were acting weird, like they forgot they were even on a mission, when I first found then they had three days left until the summer solstices, but now they only have one day. I hope they snap out of it soon.

I had to keep an eye on all three of them, I didn't even have to hide myself, because when I first got here, they didn't even notice me, I walked right past Percy and he still didn't notice me. "Come on Percy, you have to do something, you're on a mission."

After ten minutes I got tired and decided to wake Percy up, even though he's not sleeping. But he does seem to be in some trance, I found him talking to some guy. I got close enough to hear what they were talking about. "Hey Darrin?" Percy said, "What?" Darrin said.

"What year is it?" Percy asked.

Darrin frowned at Percy, "In the game?" He said, confused.

"No in real life," Percy said.

Darrin had to think about it, "1977." He said.

"No." Percy said, getting scared, "Really."

"Hey man. Bad vibes. I got a game happening."

After that the guy total ignored him, "Tough luck huh?" I said, while leaning against a VR machine, Percy looked at me, his eyes widen, "Wyatt!?" He said.

"Ah shit..." I said, feeling kind of dumb for even talking to him, especially when he just asked some guy what year it is and the fact that Percy was getting scared when that guy answered with '1977' so I should have guess Percy broke out of that state he was in. "Yeah? What's up?" I said casually, "Nice seeing you here. What are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission or something?"

Percy put his hand on his forehead, like he was trying to remember why he was here. Then he looked at me, like he remembered everything. "I'm on a mission to stop a war between Zeus and Poseidon, I'm on my way to the underworld to confront Hades." He said.


	39. Unexpected visit from Kronos

I smiled, "Good...Now I think you should go get Annabeth and Grover, I'll be waiting outside." I said. He nodded, "Wait." I stopped him, "Don't tell them I'm here. I'll tell them myself."

"Okay." Percy said and then he took off to find them, "Alright time to actually put these powers to use." I said out loud. I walked out of the lobby and waited for them, it took Percy about five minutes to get Annabeth and Grover out of the casino. When they came out, Percy and Annabeth were holding Grover by both his arms, pulling him out here. "Hey." I said, and then I looked at Grover, he looked like he was back to normal. "Wyatt?" Grover asked. I nodded, "I'll tell you everything, but first we need to get out of here." I said. "Oh yeah, can you two let go of Grover now?"

They looked at him, he was looking back at them a little mad, "Yeah, I'm not your luggage." He said, they both let go fast, "sorry." They said. He fell to the ground, "Oops." Percy said, Annabeth ended up laughing, "Hey!" Grover cried. "That's not nice."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that, it's good to know we got help." Annabeth said, I looked her over cautiously, "You know, don't you?" I asked. She nodded but she also didn't say anything. Percy and Grover looked back and forth between me and Annabeth, "What?" I said. Come on guys...Please let it go. I silently pleaded.

Percy shrugged, "Nothing, but how are we supposed to get a ride?" Annabeth walked to the street and looked around and then she whistled, after a while a taxi pulled up next to her, "Come on! We don't have all day!" Annabeth yelled to us. "Alright, looks like you guys are taking a taxi." I said. They both looked at me, "You're not coming with us?" Grover asked, I smiled, "I'll meet you guys there, after all, I'm the son of Hades, and I got some other powers too, some that'll make this quest a lot easier for you guys."

"Plus." I said, "There's only enough room for three of you." I looked at the taxi, Annabeth was still waiting, "Tell Annabeth, I'll meet you guys at Los Angeles." I started to walk away, "Wyatt...What happened to you?" Grover said, I sighed, "Nothing gets past you, huh?" I said, he looked worried, "Heh, remember what I said, and when I find you guys at Los Angeles, I'll tell you everything." I walked away, I didn't looked back.

Strange, Percy didn't say a word, is it possible that he had a dream about me going into the river? Or me fighting Hades? Next time I'll ask him. I looked back to check if they got in the taxi, they just left, "Alright...Why are you watching them?" I said out loud, "Come out, I know you're out here."

"When did you first notice?" The person asked, I sighed, "Please, I know what the dead smells like, and you got the smell of the dead on you, and you suck at hiding your presence." I told it. "Now, who are you? And who sent you?" I asked, the person...No it wasn't a person, whatever it was, it chuckled, "Shouldn't that be obvious?"

"Hades, sent you...Didn't he?" I said, it went quiet, "So I guess, I'm right?"

It snarled, "Lord Hades is...Incapacitated at the moment." It said. "What?" I said, and then I growled, "You're lying."

"You really want to take that chance?" It said. I turned around summoned my gun, and pointed forward, something materialized, "Don't do anything rash." It said calmly, "Tell me what you mean then." I said, getting angrier by the second, "It would be wise to listen to me!" I yelled. It started to looked panicked, "Whoever sent you didn't tell you much about me? Did they?" I told it calmly, it looked around and then it gulped.

"Alright, allow me to introduce myself. I am Wyatt Knight, god of mortals, gods and titans" I said while smiling, he took a step back, "Uh-ah, you move you die. Remember that, while I'll ask you some questions." It ignored me and jumped to its right, I sighed, "Don't say, I didn't warn you."

I waited for it to land, once it did I opened fire on it, within a couple of seconds it disintegrated, And then something strange happened, everything went cold, and then I felt an ancient and evil presence, "Wyatt Knight...You amuse me, you should be glad that I'm talking to you." The thing said, I stood there completely stunned, everything felt like Jell-O, I felt so weak, or more like I felt like my body suddenly weighed two tons. "You've seen what your father did to your mother, you seen what Zeus did to Hade's last love, do you truly think you can get them to respect him?"

I forgot to breathe, I started coughing and then I got up enough courage to talk back, "You're Kronos…Lord of time? Right?" I said, he seemed to find that question amusing, "Yes, who did you think I was? Your father?" He said, "No." I said flatly, and then I started to move again, "Why are you here!?" I yelled.


	40. I join Kronos

He went quiet for a couple of seconds, "I'm here to ask you something." He said, my blood felt like ice, "W-What?" I said, shivering. For some reason the weather was like the North Pole or something. "Join me." He said bluntly. I was stunned for a couple of seconds, "And why would I want to do that?" I said.

"To dethrone the gods. The age if the gods is over, now is the time for the new age!" Kronos said, "Why should I join?" I asked. But then I thought about it, "Actually never mind, "I'll join." I said. Kronos went quiet, like he was surprised by my answer. "Then...Pledge your allegiance to me."

I kneeled, "I pledge my allegiance, to Kronos, lord of time, and I renounce the gods! All they have done is disrespect my father and all of his children, they will no longer disrespect anybody, I will serve Kronos…" I said. As soon as I said that, Kronos's presence retreated, my knees suddenly felt weak again, I fell to the ground, "That was overwhelming...So that is the true power of a titan?" I laughed, and then I tried to get up, "Come on...I have to get to Los Angeles." After about a couple of minutes I got up.

I got ready to shadow travel to Los Angeles, I stopped. "Where am I going to find them?" I asked myself, "Wait a minute...I haven't really used my shadow travel powers to its fullest yet, maybe if I do, I'll be able to find them, and shadow travel close to them." I concentrated, maybe I should focus on Percy's presence, I'm most familiar with his then the others. I stayed still for about five minutes trying to pinpoint Percy's location. I found him, he was in a dark alley with Grover and Annabeth, I shadow traveled. I was ten feet away from them, I started walking to them, but I stopped, and so did Percy and the others. Within seconds they were surrounded by a gang of kids, six of them in total. Not much, but I can handle them.

They got closer, I ran forward, "Hey!" Percy Pulled out his sword, and then all the kids backed off but one. He still kept charging, Percy swung at him, it passed right through him, the kids stood there shocked, "Run!" Percy screamed at Annabeth and Grover. They turned towards me, but there was two kids blocking their way, they pushed pass them and saw me. "Time to go." I said, "We were already doing that." Annabeth said back to me. And with that we ran down another alley, "There!" Annabeth shouted, only one store was open, it's windows glaring with neon. I didn't bother reading the sign above the door, "Crusty's Water Bed Palace?" Grover translated. All four of us burst through the doors and ran behind a water bed, a spilt second later the gang kids ran past outside.


	41. The Stretcher

"I think we lost them," Grover panted.

A voice behind us boomed, "Lost who?"

We all jumped.

Standing behind us was a guy that looked like a raptor in a leisure suit. He was at least ten feet tall, with absolutely no hair. He had leathery skin, thick-lidded eyes and a cold, reptilian smile. He moved towards us slowly, but I think this guy can move a lot faster if he wanted to. His suit looked a little familiar to me, not really sure though. "I'm Crusty." He said, with a tartar-yellow smile. "Sorry to barge in," Percy said.

I kind of wanted to tell this guy that we were about to leave...But I haven't slept in three days. So the beds are making me stay right now. Even though this place is not safe...Probably.

"We were just, um, browsing." Percy said. "You mean you were hiding from those no-good kids?" Crusty grumbled, "They hang around here every night. I get a lot of people in here, thanks to them. Say, you want to try out a water bed?" Crusty asked. Percy wanted to say something, but Crusty put his huge hand on his shoulder, and he steered him deeper into the showroom. I was kind of impressed by all the water beds he had, like he had Queen-sized, King-sized and emperor-of-the-universe-size.

"This is my most popular model." Crusty said

Crusty spread his hands proudly over a bed covered with black satin sheets, with built-in Lava Lamps on the headboard. The mattress vibrated, so it looked like oil-flavored Jell-O, "Million-hand massage," Crusty told us. "Go on, try it out. Shoot, take a nap. I don't care. No business today, anyway."

"Uh," Percy said. "I don't think..."

"Million-hand massage!" Grover cried, and dove in. "Oh, you guys! This is cool." I looked at Grover and then Crusty, something doesn't feel right. I don't know what, but I can feel it.

"Hmm," Crusty said, stroking his leathery chin. "Almost, almost."

"Almost what?" I asked, he ignored me, and looked at Annabeth, "Do me a favor and try this one over here, honey. Might fit." Crusty said. I don't know why but I think I should know who this is, but I just can't figure it out...He's ten feet tall...I have to figure this out.

"But what-" Annabeth tried to say, but Crusty patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and led her over to the Safari Deluxe model with teakwood lions carved into the frame and a leopard-patterned comforter. When Annabeth didn't want to lie down, Crusty pushed her. "Hey!" She protested.

Crusty snapped his fingers, "Ergo!" and just like that ropes sprung from the sides of the bed, lashing around Annabeth, holding her to the mattress. Grover tried to get up, but ropes sprung from his black stain bed too. "N-Not C-Cool." Grover said, his voice vibrating from the million hand massage. "N-Not c-cool a-at a-all!"

I need to help them, but I'm so tired...I feel like I'm about to past out. But If pass out I'll be sleeping all day, and I can't do that, if I do then Percy and the others will have to finish this without me. And I have a feeling they'll need my help.

Crusty turned on me, "Say you look tired. You want to try out this water bed?" He patted a king sized water bed. "No thanks..." I looked at him straight in the eyes, "Do you know who I am?" He shook his head, "No clue." I summoned a fire ball, "I'm the son of Hades...And the rest of the Olympians, and some titans." I said. I gave him an evil stare, "Let them go, right now." Crusty gulped, "Let's make a deal." He said. And then he looked back at the others, and snapped his fingers again, "Ergo!" The ropes started pulling at Grover and Annabeth, they were being stretched. I put out the fireball, "Let them go." I said flatly, "Hurry up!" Annabeth shouted, "Y-yeah." Grover said, his voice still vibrating.

"Your name isn't Crusty, is it?" Percy said. Crusty sighed, "Legally it's Procrustes." He admitted. "The stretcher." Percy said, I looked at him, "The stretcher?" I thought about it, I think I may have already learned about that, but getting killed took away some of my memories, so I guess this is another one. "Never mind, let's just kill him," I said without even hesitating. Percy seemed to like that idea, "Alright."


	42. I'm fine, I promise

Me and Percy walked closer to crusty, he started to look scared, "I can give you 50 percent off for the next water bed you buy, no interests for fifteen months!" He said, I laughed, "No thank you." I summoned my gun and pointed right at his head, "There's nothing you can do to change our minds." I said and then I pulled the trigger. Crusty stopped making offers.

"Percy, go free the others." I told him. He nodded, "Alright." Percy went to Annabeth first and then he pulled out his pen and uncapped it, then he started cutting the ropes, "What took you guys so long?" Annabeth said while rubbing her sides. "G-g-g-guy-s-s-s?" Grover said. "I-I think I-I w-want to g-get out n-now!"

Percy hurried over to Grover, "Sorry man." He apologized. "At least you look taller." Percy laughed. "Not funny man!" Grover pouted, "Yeah." Annabeth agreed.

I laughed, "You know it kind of is." I started to laugh harder, "You three are the same height now, you could dress up the same and do a play as triplet's." They all looked at me mad, I smiled, "When you have powers like mine, you'll know why I'm laughing." I said and then I frowned, "After this, assuming we live, I'm going to sleep for a couple of weeks. I've been up for three days straight..."

"Three days?" Percy asked. I nodded, "Someone had to keep an eye on you guys."

"We could've got out of there on our own, and we're doing fine, I think you should rest up." Annabeth said. I smiled, "I can't, I have to be up when we go to the underworld, there's something I have to do." I said.

They looked like they wanted to argue some more, "I'll be fine. I promise." I said.

"Alright. Percy where do we go?" I asked.

Percy looked around, "Uh..." Percy looked at the bulletin board behind Crusty's sales desk. There was an advertisement for Hermes Delivery Service, and another for the All-New Compendium of L. A. Area Monsters-"The only Monstrous Yellow Pages you'll ever need!" Under that, a bright orange flier for DOA Recording Studios, offering commissions for heroes' souls. "We are always looking for new talent!" DOA's address was right underneath with a map. "I'm guessing you know where to go from here?" I asked him, he nodded, "Come on guys." Percy said. "Hold on," Grover whined, "We were almost stretched to death." He said, "Yeah." Annabeth agreed. Percy smiled, "Then you're ready for the underworld, it's only a block from here." He said.

I haven't used this entrance, I didn't even know this was here actually. We stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING. It's almost midnight, the best time of the day for the children of hades to be outside.

We went inside even though it was midnight, the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece. Percy turned to us, "Okay, you remember the plan?" He said. "The plan," Grover gulped. "Yeah. I love the plan." I shrugged and then I snorted, "I remember more or less of it, even though it is actually a really stupid plan…" I said. They all looked at me, Grover was smiling, Annabeth was glaring at me. "This is serious," She said, "So you better not mess this up."

Annabeth seemed to rethink what I said, "But what if the plan doesn't work?"

I laughed, "Too easy," She ignored me, "Don't think negative." Percy said.


	43. Charon

"Right," she said. "We're entering the Land of the Dead, and I shouldn't think negative."

"And here I thought I was the one being a smart ass." I said. She ignored me again, "Uptight." I said, but not very loud, I don't really want to know how hard she hits. Percy pulled out something from his pocket, three milky spheres silky, "Where did you get those?" I asked him, "At Santa Monica." He said. "Hmm." I said putting my hand to my chin, "What do they do?" I asked.

Percy thought about it, "Not really sure, a Nereid gave them to me, she said they were from my father."

"Alright," I said, "Wait. That's it?" Percy asked, I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I just thought you would ask more." He said, I smiled, "If your father sent you gifts then that means he knows you'll need them, and they will work in a situation that you can't get out of on your own." I told him.

"So it doesn't matter if you don't know how they work, just as long as you believe in your dad."

I leaned closer, "And even if you can't get your mom out of there, I'll get her out." I whispered, Percy smiled, "Thanks man,"

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Right?"

"Yep. Let's go guys." He said. We walked inside the DOA lobby.

Muzak played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see them all just fine, but if I focused on any one of them in particular, they started looking ... Transparent. I could see right through their bodies.

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so we had to look up at him. He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

I've never seen this guy before, probably because I've never come through this entrance before. I tried to read his name, "Chiron?" Wait… "Charon!" I've seen your name on my father's list of servants." I blurted out loud. "Oops." I said, Charon, gave me an evil stare. "What do you mean 'your father?" He asked. He had a strange accent, British maybe, but also as if he had learned English as a second language. "Uh…Nothing, I probably got you mixed up with someone else," I said, he was eyeing me suspiciously, "Say…" He said, "How did you die?" He asked, I gulped, "Your name is Chiron?" Percy said, Charon completely forgot about me, he turned on Percy, "What a precious young lad." He said. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N-no." Percy said.

"Sir," Charon added smoothly.

"Sir," Percy said.

He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-R- O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON." I kind of think this guy is being mean, well he is one of my father's servants, so I guess he was to act like this.


	44. On our way

"Charon." Percy said.

"Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon." Charon said.

"Mr. Charon," Percy said.

"Well done." He sat back. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?" Just then he remembered he asked me something, he leaned forward again, "Actually, tell me thing first, how'd you die?" He asked me, "Uh…" "We drowned...In the bathtub." Grover said, I sighed, thank you, Grover. Actually I think they made him say that. Charon leaned forward some more, "All four of you?" He asked. We nodded. "Big bathtub." Charon looked mildly impressed. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children ... Alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"Oh, but we have coins." Percy laid out three golden drachmas on the counter, that's probably from Crusty's office desk. "Well, now..." Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in ..." His fingers hovered greedily over the coins.

We were so close.

Then Charon looked at Percy. Charon was giving him a cold stare. "Here now," he said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No," Percy said. "I'm dead."

"But your friend over here could read my name correctly," He said, and then Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You're not dead. I should've known. You're a godling."

"We have to get to the Underworld," Percy insisted. "Yeah," I added. Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat. For a second I was surprised, but I got over it and then I did the same thing, but mine was louder. All the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

Charon looked me over, "Wyatt." He said. I stood up straight, "Yeah, I'm sorry for not coming straight out with it, but we wanted to get through without my father knowing. But I guess that's out of the question now, isn't it?" I said. He sighed, "I can't let you through." He said. "Really?" Percy said, and then he brought more golden drachmas, is he really going to try to bribe him? I wonder if it'll work, "Leave while you can," Charon told us. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you."

He started to go for the coins, but Percy snatched them back. "No service, no tip." Percy tried to sound brave. But I guess he was really scared

Charon growled again this time it was a deep, blood chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors.

"It's a shame, too," Percy sighed. "We had more to offer." He held up the entire bag from Crusty's stash. Charon's growl changed into something more like a lion's purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godling? Eh ... Just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

"A lot," Percy said. "I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work." I can't believe he's actually getting at Charon. "Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve better," Percy agreed. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay." I smiled, were in. Charon sighed. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you three and be off." He stood, scooped up our money, and said, "Come along."

We pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at our clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things I couldn't make out. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders."


	45. Great plan

He escorted us into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with us and pushed them back into the lobby. I got off, Percy and the others looked back at me, "What are you doing?" I smiled, "I'll meet you guys there, I'm just going on ahead, like I said before, I have something to do here." I said.

They looked worried, "Hey. I promised I would be okay, didn't I?" I said. They still didn't look satisfied, "Charon, I will talk to my father before these three get there, and I will also talk to him about your pay raise." I said.

Charon looked at me, with no expression at all, there is nothing behind those shades, but he seemed to like the fact that I was going to talk to my father personally. Well I guess it would be better, if I did, well before Percy does that is. "So I'll see you guys at the EZ line, alright?" I said, they didn't get to answer back, because as soon as I said that, I shadow traveled to the gates of my father's palace, I looked up and inhaled and then exhaled, just to calm myself down, since the last time I was here, I hit my father.

I was about to knock but the doors but opened on their own. "And what are you doing back here? Without my helm no less." Hades said coldly, "Father," I bowed awkwardly. Hades gave me a steely stare, "What business do you have with me? Does it have something to do with the son of Poseidon?" He asked, I tensed up, "So…You know he's already here?" I asked, Hades scuffed, "This is my palace, I know who and when someone or something enters here without my permission." He said. I looked up at Hades, "When Percy gets here can you cut him some slack and give him his mother?" I asked.

Hades eyes flared, "I've helped you long enough! After all the things I did for you! You turn your back on me and go on your own!" Hades roared. I twitched, "I didn't turn my back on you…" I said, but I think I did… "Return to me when you have my helm." Hades said bitterly. I turned around and walked out, "I don't regret anything…" I whispered. I was outside, it's been a while since I was last out here. I decided to shadow travel to Percy and the others.

After a couple of seconds I was behind Percy, "What do you figure?" Percy asked Annabeth. "The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," she said. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them." I nodded, no one noticed me yet, "She'd right you know." All three of them jumped, "Can you not. Do that?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah." Grover agreed. I sighed, "I guess so, but in my defense I didn't mean to do that. Plus, Grover aren't you the one that's needs to keep your nose out just in case something like this happens?" I said. Grover frowned, "Yeah, but your scent isn't the same anymore, actually I can't smell you anymore, it's like you're a god now." Grover said.

They all looked at me, Annabeth looked like she had an idea as to why I don't smell like anything, "Say, you ever hear about the curse of Achilles?" She asked. "No. Like I said before all my memories haven't returned so I don't know." I replied quickly. They all decided to let it drop. "So shall we go?" I asked, they all nodded, "Alright, first we have to get through the security." I said, "And how do you suppose we do that?" Annabeth asked. "Uhh…We walk through and then we run I guess." I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Great plan…" She said.


	46. The pit

"Well, do you have a better plan? Or wait…Actually I think I can- "As a matter of fact, I do have a better plan." Annabeth said with a smirk. I sighed, "Why can't we just go with my plan?" I asked lazily.

"First of all, your plan sucks, actually your plan might get us killed. And second of all, why would we want to go through the metal detectors in the first place? Especially since we have someone who can take us all there without alerting the guards." She said and then she smiled.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Plus I'm pretty sure Cerberus doesn't like me." I said while frowning, Annabeth's skin went pale, "That's the very reason why we should go with my plan." She said.

Percy looked he was having a hard time believing what I said, "Cerberus, he is the one that guards the lines, he makes sure no living gets into Hades palace, and he also keeps all the non-living in check.

And he's also a Rottweiler…But, like everything else down here, they are meant to scare you, maybe even kill you, if Hades allows it." I explained, I looked at the others. Their skin was pale, "I'm starting to like Annabeth's plan a lot more then I used to." Grover said, his voice trembling. Percy just nodded in agreement. He kept quiet.

"I guess I have no choice but to go with her plan." I sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'm gonna need you guys to grab my sleeve or just put your hand on my shoulder or something." I told them. Percy grabbed my sleeve, Grover put his hand on my shoulder. We all looked at Annabeth, "Well come on, we don't have all day."

She looked at my other shoulder, "Come on, already!" I said, she gave me an evil glare, "Don't rush me!" I sighed, "Just hurry up, please."

She finally grabbed my shoulder, and just like that we were in front of my father's palace. "Whoa…That…Was weird…" Percy said. Grover didn't looked too good. "That was…Cold." Annabeth said, "But at the same time, it was cool." She added.

I looked at her kind of surprised, "I'm surprised that you guys aren't falling all over the place right now. Since the first time I shadow traveled I fell asleep for a couple of days." I said while grinning. "Well, that's because it was cool." Annabeth said, once again she surprised me, "You don't find that weird? Not at all?" I asked. Annabeth shook her head, Percy nodded, Grover just stood there doubled over like he was about to vomit. "Grover you alright?" I said a little concerned, he put up his thumb, "I'm good…One hundred percent," He said, but he wasn't alright at all.

After five minutes we finally started moving, but we didn't get very far, when we got close to the gates to my father palace, Grover yelped, "What?-

We looked at him, his shoes has sprung to life, "Grover, stop messing around." Annabeth chided.

"But I didn't-

He got carried away again, and then he yelped again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from us.

"Maia!" he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"

I looked over to Annabeth and Percy, they looked stunned for a moment, after a second Percy made a grab for Grover's hand, but he was too late. Grover started to pick up speed, "Do I have to help him? Or do you guys got this?" I asked, "Help!" Annabeth yelled. "Alright, but this is going to cost you. Not now of course, but sometime in the future." I said and then I bolted down the hill after Grover, I was five feet from him, when I was in reaching distance, I grabbed his hand and started to pull.

"Wow," I said while straining to keep a good grip on Grover, "What heck? I can't even use my powers without not thinking about letting go of Grover." I said.

"No! Don't let go!" Grover yelped, "Then tell Annabeth and Percy to help me!" I yelled. Grover tried to look up, but he couldn't, so he just decided to yell. "Percy! Annabeth! Help us!" I was holding Grover at bay for a whole minute before they got here, "Alright…Here….Don't let go." I said while panting really hard, who knew being this tired would make me extremely weak? I tried to concentrate, I used Zeus's power to control the winds, Grover started flying normally again, "Alright! Untie the shoes now!" I yelled, Percy and Annabeth were struggling to get them off, "Hurry up, or I'm burning them off his hooves." I said.

"Just hold on. Grover tied these really tight, just give us a couple more seconds." And once she said that Grover was free, the shoes he was wearing were still flying, "What's up with those shoes?" I asked, still panting hard. Everyone was worn out, "No…Idea." Grover said, "But…Look at the shoes, they're going…Somewhere." He said, we all started to follow them, we found them flying around a huge pit, I stopped dead in my tracks, I stared at the pit, I started to feel cold, and something about that pit gives me the creeps.

After maybe a minute the wind started to pick up…Well actually it started to pull at us, it was pulling us in. "What's going on!?" Annabeth yelled, "I don't know but grabbed onto something!" I said. They looked around and saw a bolder they ran to it, Percy and Grover made, but Annabeth was too slow.

The winds were getting stronger. Annabeth was being pulled in, "No!" I yelled and then I activated my powers and blasted myself after her, after I grabbed her I used my father's power to block off the winds, me and Annabeth were covered in darkness.

"You okay?" I asked while panting. Annabeth looked at up me, "I-I'm alright." She said while shivering. She was clearly not alright. "Should we go now? I think the winds stopped." I said. "Yeah…" She said, but I could barely hear her, so I just took it as a yes. "Alright." I released the energy shield and then we looked around and saw Percy and Grover looking for us, "Thank the gods! We thought you two were pulled into that pit!" Grover cried. Percy nodded, "Please don't do that again." Percy pleaded.

I smiled, "I was only trying to help Annabeth, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Could you let go?" Annabeth said. I looked down and noticed I was still holding on to her. "Oops, sorry." I said and let her go. "We should get going." Percy and Grover nodded in agreement.

I never noticed that Percy was carrying a bag with him, and every once and a while he'll readjust it, like it's getting heavier for him. "Hey Percy?" I said. He looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Where did you get that backpack?" I asked. He put his hand to his chin, like he was trying to remember where and when he got it. "From Ares, we helped him out the day before we went into to the Lotus Hotel." Percy explained. "Hmm. You should be careful, Ares isn't exactly trustworthy, and I think he might be using you to start a war, since he does like war." I said.

Percy started to look worried, "How would he use me to start a war?" Percy asked, I thought about it, "Well, for starters if he had the lightning bolt he could put it in that bag, but I highly doubt Ares would steal Zeus's mater bolt." I said.

"But who knows? I was just saying, or more like I'm just guessing." I said and then I started to walk again. "And I have an Idea, as to who is pulling the strings here." I looked back the others, they had confused looked on their faces.

"Who is it, then?" Annabeth asked, I smiled. "I think you already know." Her skin went pale, I guess I was right on the money, "I won't tell you two, later on I'll tell you. Or you might find out of your own." I said while grinning. "What do you mean by that?" Grover asked.

"I mean, I probably won't even have to tell you, because someone might tell you before I do. And for the reason as to why I won't tell you right away, is because I don't want to scare you guys. We are in the underworld of course." I said, Grover gulped. "Good reason." Percy nodded, but it looked like he just guessed who it was. "Just out of curiosity, was the thing in pit…?" He didn't finish, "Actually never mind." Percy said.

Grover looked absolutely terrified, "Can we not talk about this?" He asked, he started to move his hooves from left to right. "Yeah, sorry Grover." I said.

"So I guess we're ready to confront the lord of the dead, right?" Percy said.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter or these chapters, until tomorrow. I know I made a lot of mistakes, but I tried to fix as many as possible if there is still some, then use your imagination. There's still about ten or more chapters on the way.**

 **As always Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz ~**


	47. Why was it so easy to get in?

we walked for five minutes, after that we started to see the furies flying around Hades palace, there were right at home watching everything from above. We got to the front entrance, and when we entered, we saw the garden of Persephone, she grows some really weird stuff. For example, I saw some multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight.

Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues- petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs all smiling grotesquely.

In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. Percy was observing the garden, "We should keep going," I said and looked to the others, Annabeth was thinking the same thing. "He's right, this is Persephone's garden. Something about her garden draws you to it, and I don't like that." Annabeth said.

Even though we said to keep going Grover stopped and tried to pick one a big juicy golden apple. Annabeth and Percy grabbed him before could get a bite out of it. "Come on Grover, I know you're hungry, but if you eat underworld food, you'll never be able to leave." I told him. He looked scared, "Sorry…" He said and then he dropped the apple.

We reached the entrance to Hades Palace, the first thing I noticed was there was a lot more security then before. When we entered, every other entrance was guarded by a skeleton warrior in a military uniform, we walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above.

I never got why my father doesn't need a roof, or ceiling I mean, well it doesn't rain down, that's for sure. But still a roof would look cool. Anyway, there were two guards by the front doors, but when we got two feet in front of the door, a hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

"Come on guys, time to meet my dad…I'm not on the best terms with him at the moment, so I can't really help with anything." I told them. "Why? What did you do?" Annabeth asked, I frowned, "Why do you assume, it's my fault?" I said, while frowning some more. "I'm just guessing, so am I right?" She asked. I sighed, nothing gets past that girl.

I guess since I didn't say anything, I just gave her an answer. She decided to let it drop, "It's time." She said. We waited a couple of seconds and then we entered Hades Throne room. My father was on his Thorne, it's been a while since I've seen him in this form, and he was at least ten feet tall. I don't know why, but this is the first time I've felt my father's power, even when I was close to him I could not feel his power at all, but now he's radiating power like crazy. Maybe it's because Percy and me are here.

Personally I never thought my father was evil in any way, but now that I take a closer look, he has the same intense look in his as eyes as Hitler or something, like he doesn't care who or what he kills, just as long as they obey him. "So, son of Poseidon, are you the reason why my son has turned against me?" Hades asked in an oily voice, my jaw dropped, "What? No, what are you talking about? Wyatt? What does he mean?" Percy asked, but it was like he was slapping me.

Hades seemed to realize Percy had nothing to do with the fact that I turned on him, so he just waved the question by. "But you're brave to come before me, especially after what you've done to me." Hades said. I thought Percy would be trembling right now, but I was wrong, this kid's got guts. He kneeled at my father's feet, "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests." Percy said.

Hades raised an eyebrow, and then he sat forward. "Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet." I tried to hide how much I wanted to hit my father right now, but I guess I was doing a poor job at doing so. "Wyatt, this is between me and Poseidon's child, keep your emotions to yourself." He said coldly and then he turned back to Percy.

"Lord Hades." Percy said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... Bad." I sighed. I thought Percy would've thought that Hades wouldn't want a war. "Really bad," Grover added helpfully.

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," Percy said. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus." My father's eyes grew dangerously bright, "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?" Percy looked back at us…

I've seen this before…Oh yeah, I was sweating when that happened, and I was mortal when it happened…Well as mortal as you can be when you have powers that match the god's powers. "Um ... Uncle," Percy said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done 'what exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong that I think Los Angeles could feel it. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, godling?"

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy said carefully. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?"

Hades laughed, "A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well…" Percy started to say but my father cut him off. "Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?" Then Percy tried to say something again but my father was on a roll.


	48. Problems

"More security ghouls," Hades moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

Just then I remembered something, but before I could do anything about it, Percy blurted out, "Charon wants a pay raise,"

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"You took Zeus's master bolt." Percy said, I wish I could just knock him out and tell my father what's really going on, after thinking about it, Percy seems to be having trouble with his backpack, like it was getting heavier by the second. And just by looking at that, I knew where the master bolt was. "Percy…" I said. Everyone looked at me, "Huh?" He said, "Let me see your backpack, now." I told him.

He handed me his backpack, when he let it go I almost dropped it, whoa, not what I expected. I didn't know that the master bolt would weigh this much. I unzipped it, and then I looked inside, there it was. Zeus's master bolt. I was staring at it in admiration, "With this much power…No, I actually have more power than this bolt does now." I said.

"What are you talking about? And what's in that back pack?" Annabeth asked, I looked at her then my father, "Go on, and show them." He said. I took it out slowly, "There's something you guys should know." I said, when I took it out, Percy, Annabeth and Grover gasped, "How…?" He started to say, but Annabeth decided to ask me how it got in there. "How and when did it get in there?" Her voice was steely, "And who put it in there?"

I arched my eye brows, "I don't like the way you said that." I said to Annabeth, "Answer the question." She said, I was about to answer when Hades decided this was the most important time to joke around, "Is it my birthday already?" He smiled evilly, "Come on, boy. Hand it here." He said to me, "Don't. Call me 'boy!" I yelled, "You better watch it, or I'll-

"You'll what?" I said, "Do you truly want to know?" Hades told me. We stared at each other for a while, "Wyatt…What are you doing, he's the lord of- "He's nothing!" I hissed, after I said that the ground started to rumble. "Get. Out." His eyes were dark purple, "Wyatt…You can leave, but these three stay." He said flatly, I glared at him some more. I just stood there, not moving or talking, "So be it…" Hades said.

Percy and the others looked scared, I sat down, and then I looked at the ground, "I'll be quiet…" I said. Hades looked satisfied, I can't believe this. After all my power…I still end up backing down when I talk back to my father…No matter how rocky or good our relationship is. "Now…" He said, and then he turned his eyes on Percy, "I'll be taking the bolt and also…My helm of darkness too." He said, I got up, "But he- Hades put up his hand to silence me, I stopped talking, everyone looked at me, I started to get mad, but I stayed quiet.

"Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing, too?" Annabeth said, I stared at her, she was clearly shocked by what she just heard. "Do not play innocent with me, girl. You and the satyr have been helping this hero coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?"

"No!" Percy said, "Poseidon didn't-I didn't…"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "Because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you."


	49. The god who turned was not my father

Percy looked like he had a smartass answer, which I knew what it was. Probably, 'well you couldn't stop us if you wanted to.' Something like that. Since I was the one who brought them here. But then again it was rather easy to get in the palace. Which pisses me off… "Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson-your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."

"Father!" I yelled, "I don't care that you hate me, just don't do that to the mortal world." I said. "Please…I will get your helm back no matter what, just don't do this…I'll take Percy and the others with me, and I'll for sure get your helm." I got up and bowed, "I swear."

Hades was quiet for a while, "Wyatt, I lost you sixty years ago, I will not let that happen again. But. I will trust you to get my helm back, and I'll trust you to stay out of trouble." Hades said, I stared at him completely stunned by what he just said. "And Percy Jackson…I do not trust you, but Wyatt here, seems to trust you a great deal. So I'll agree to let you guys return to Olympus." He said, I couldn't help but smile, "You look better with a smile on your face." Annabeth whispered beside me.

I looked away, "Shut it."

"What about the lightning bolt?" Percy asked, Hades stayed quiet, I sighed. "Father if you want me to get back your helm, Zeus will need his bolt back." I said. "So, are you saying Zeus has my helm?" Hades said, I looked at him confused, "What? No, but I think I have an idea as to who has it and where it is." I said.

Everyone looked at me a little shocked, "You don't have to look so surprised…" I said, "Even I get something right once and awhile."

"So…Who is it then?" Annabeth asked, I shook my head, "I'll show you," I said and then I turned to my father," Send the furies to my location in five minutes." I turned back to the others. "You might want to grab onto my shoulder." Annabeth and Grover grabbed my shoulder, but Percy didn't. "Uh, Wyatt?" He said, but he kind of whispered it. "Hmm?" I looked over to him, what I saw his face I just remembered something, I turned to my father, "I have a request before we head out." I kneeled at me father's throne, he raised his eye brows, "What it is?"

"Whenever you could, would you please return Percy's mother to her house?" I asked, Hades considered this, "When you have my helm. I will." He said. I smiled and looked at Percy, he let out a long sigh, "Thank you…" He said, he looked like he was about to start crying. "It's time to go." I said and then I turned around. "I won't fail." When Percy grabbed my shoulder I shadow traveled right away.

The cool thing about the Achilles curse is that I can sense the gods when they are around. We were on a beach, me, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stood ten feet away from someone. "You were supposed to die." Ares said, "You tricked me," Percy said. "You stole the helm and the master bolt."

I stepped up, "Before we go any further into this interesting conversation. Ares, I want to know something. Why did you use Percy to start a war?" I asked, Ares finally noticed me, "Well now, No wonder Percy didn't die, you had old corpse breath's son with you." Ares grinned, I tilted my head. "Do you not know who I am?" I asked, he didn't say anything, like he couldn't care less who I was. "I see, so Zeus decided to keep everyone in the dark about me."


	50. Ares, the god of war

"Ares, where is my father's helm?" I asked, he pulled out something from his pocket it was a ski cap the kind bank robbers wear and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. Immediately, the cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet. "Did you steal it personally?"

Ares laughed, "Gods taking each other's symbols of power- that's a big no-no. But you guys aren't the only heroes who can run errands." So I guess Luke must've have stolen them. "So? Who did you use? Clarisse?" I asked. Ares seemed to find that question amusing. "Doesn't matter anymore, Percy was supposed to die in the underworld, if that happened then old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing him. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus will be mad at him." Ares said, I laughed, "But now it's all ruined, because I was with them. Right?" I said bluntly

Ares was quiet for a while, "Not entirely. I still have the helm and pretty soon I'll have the bolt." Ares said. I arched my eye brows, "We'll see about that."

Ares laughed, "Is that a challenge I hear? Sorry kid, no direct involvement. You're not at my level."

I smirked, "Zeus really should have told you about me, or is it that he doesn't know about me yet? Or perhaps you 'gods' just don't know anything at all?" I said.

Ares sunglasses started to like they were getting melted. He was getting angry, "Watch it kid." He said. "Anyone who insults the gods will be punished, no matter what, and you just did that. So you better be ready." Ares said, I smiled widely, "You're going to take me on by yourself? You've got to be kidding me!"

Ares sunglasses melted, I laughed again, but my laugh was a little evil… "You couldn't take me on by yourself in a thousand years," I smirked, "Oh yeah, you have three thousand years of experience, while I have very little, yet you'll still lose if you draw your sword." I may have been a little too cocky. "I don't need the help of the other gods to kill you!" Ares roared.

Yup, I went a little too far, oh well. At least he's too mad to think about what's going to happen if he does kill me. Which won't happen. Maybe just one more little push, "If your kids didn't stand a chance against me, what chance do you have? Sure you may be immortal and have a lot strength, but that's all you've got. It will not be enough to kill me." I said and smirked at Ares. He looked uneasy. Is he scared? What the heck?

I waited for him to make the first move, he was clearly mad, and almost about to go out of control, but something or someone, told him otherwise. "Like I said, no direct involvement. Not unless you make the first move." Ares told me.

"Tch." He got me there. I wonder how he cool down so fast, "Fine." I said, "Percy, Annabeth and Grover I'm going to need you guys to step back a little." I looked back at the others, "Wyatt, what the heck are you thinking?" Annabeth asked, "Yeah!" Grover agreed, "He's the god of war," Annabeth told me, I smiled, "And I'm the god of mortals, Olympians and Titans." I said. They still looked worried, "Don't worry about me, he can't hurt me, well by himself I mean."

I could feel Ares anger growing by the second. I turned around, "My name is Wyatt Knight! Son of Hades, god of mortals, Olympians, and Titans. I have powers greater than your own." I bowed, "No offence." That set Ares off. I summoned a fire ball and my sniper. "Shall we get started?" He grabbed his baseball bat and then he turned it into a two-handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth. "You're dead." He said coldly. "You better be ready for the worst!" He roared, and with that I opened fire on him. I hit him in the chest, that first shot surprised him, I charged up to him I used the winds to make me go faster, within a second I was right below him, I punched him right in the stomach, he doubled over, "What the…" He said and he swung at me, I jumped out of the way. "I don't even need a sword to take you down."

"Me either!" He said and kicked in the chest he sent me flying ten feet. I landed on my feet, "Not bad." I can see he's using his head a little now. I charged in again, but this time I used Hades power, I shadow traveled behind him, "Where are you looking? I'm right behind you!" I said and then I shadow traveled in front of him again, but he ended up turning around to where I was before, "When dealing with a son of Hades and a child with the powers of all the Olympians, you should think about my presence." I said I jumped and kicked him in the back with both of my legs, He stumbled forward. "I will not be toyed with!" Ares roared.

"Ares, like I told you before, you will never win!" I said. "Just give up before it gets worse." Ares got up and charged at me, I sighed, "He just doesn't listen…" I used Zeus's power and summoned the winds around Ares and I started to create a lightning storm, he was on his feet and he was trying his hardest to not lose his ground. I snapped my fingers a lightning bolt hit him right in the chest, and then another hit him on his shoulder, another hit his face, "Argh!" He yelled, and then something happened, "Enough!" the lightning storm stopped and with just his voice he blew away the storm. "The only Power I will never get, but I guess I like it that way. It gives you gods a winning chance."


	51. The truth

Ares eye sockets were now like miniature nuclear bombs going off. He also had a look of absolute hatred, I've seen Clarisse with that look, but it was Percy she gave that look to. "So…You see what I can do now? You still think you can take me on your own?" I asked. Ares was quiet, he couldn't decide to attack or retreat, "How about this? You give me my father's helmet back and I'll let you go, while I let Percy return Zeus's mater bolt?" I know Ares has strength, but not a lot of brains.

"I am a god! I am not someone to play around with!" Ares roared. I gave him a small smirk, "I'm not playing around, and did you not see what I was doing? Do you not know how Zeus's powers work?"

Ares lost control, he charged forward and tried to slice me, I sidestepped and shot him right in the shoulder, Ares stumbled sideways, he was holding his arm, after a while Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, started to flow down his arm, Ares let out a roar that made my father's earthquake look like a minor event.

"You knew this was going to happen, it is not my fault, it's your own fault for continuing to fight me." I said. "So…There is no need to look so shocked, I also told you who I am, I told you what I am, so…Why did you think I wouldn't be able to hurt you?"

"This…Is not over!" Ares bellowed, "You have insulted the gods, and I would like to pay you back for this." He said and pointed to his left shoulder, he smiled evilly. "It's not every day, I get to fight another god!" Ares laughed. "You will not win, in fact your time is up," I said calmly, I looked at the ground, there was a sword halt sticking out, there was a skull and some leather on it, the one my father gave me when I first went to camp half-blood. I grabbed the halt and pulled it out of the ground, it was four feet long and the blade was pure black. "It's been a while…" I said, I looked up and saw Ares gone, I turned around he was trying to backstab me. "Shameful," I said with a look of pity on my face, I shadow traveled behind him and slashed my sword across his back, "AARRRGGGHHH!" I got blown back twenty feet.

He was absolutely out of control. Or so I thought. Something stopped him. It was as if a cloud covered the sun, but worse. Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing, and making me feel like life was hopeless, fighting was useless.

Kronos….Why did he have to interfere? I was almost done… "Wyatt Knight, you have made an enemy." He told me, "You have sealed your fate-

"My fate was already sealed the day I was born into this world, how much more can my life get any worse?" I cut him off. Ares looked stunned, "I can't curse your powers over the other gods, but I can curse my powers that you stole." He said, I gulped, "Every time you raise your sword in battle it will fail you. Every time you hope for success, you will fail. Beware Wyatt Knight, beware!" He said before he started to glow. "Wyatt-

"I know." I said and turned around, "But it doesn't affect me." All three of them turned around to avoid being turned to a crisp. I decided to shadow travel away, I've caused so much trouble. I shadow traveled fifty feet away from them, "Percy can you handle the rest?" I said out loud. I watched them until they were safe. After that, the furies came down to Percy. Percy handed the furies my father's helmet. And then after that the furies left, I was exhausted, so I decided to go back to camp half-blood.

I shadow traveled all the way there without stopping, which made me even more tired than I already was. I walked all the way to the big house, Chiron needs to know about this.

When I reached the big house Chiron was already waiting for me, along with Luke. I bowed to Chiron, "Chiron. I have some good news to tell you." I said. Chiron smiled kindly, "Is that so? Well I guess I could go for some good news." He said, "Welcome back Wyatt." Luke said and then he smiled at me, I nodded, "Glad to be back, but I won't be staying that long, and Chiron that's something else I was going to talk to you about. I can't stay here anymore, although I still need training from you, a lot of training." I said and sighed. "Now as for the good news, Percy and the others have successfully found and returned Zeus's master bolt."

Chiron looked like the weight of the world was just lifted off his shoulders. "Thank goodness. I'm truly glad you helped them out. And I guess I should be thanking you too?" Chiron said. I looked down, "I didn't do much until we reached the underworld, since Hades is my father." I told Chiron. Chiron put his hand on his chin, "I see. But none the less I should thank you for watching over them." Chiron said and bowed his head, I smiled. "It was no problem at all Percy could have done that on his own…Well actually he could have done that with Annabeth and Grover but still, that one is still a mystery to me, but at the same time, I know everything about him." I said and grinned. "Don't tell him I said that."

Chiron laughed, "Will you at least come and visit the camp?" He asked. I looked up to the sky and nodded, "When I have the chance. But until then, have fun, and be nice to the kids." I said and turned to Luke, "And I also need to speak with you." I turned back to Chiron and saluted, "See ya." Chiron did the same, "Stay safe and train hard, or I'll have to be rougher with you when I train you." Chiron smiled.

I waved at Luke, "Come over here, I won't take long." I walked down the steps, he followed me, after we were twenty feet away from the big house, I stopped and turned to Luke I gave him a serious look, "So…When are you going to tell everyone?" I said bluntly, Luke made a confused face, "What you talking about?"

I sighed, "Luke. I am the god of mortals, yet I'm working with the lord of time. So I'll ask again, when are you going to tell everyone?" I said. Luke looked shocked, "How long have you've known?" He asked, "Since I saw you talking to him a couple of days after Percy arrived at camp." I told him, "Tch, I'll them when I'm done using them." Luke said bitterly, "Did you not hear me? I am the god of mortals, but just this once I'll let it slip."

Luke gulped, "You said you were working with Lord Kronos, when you did start working with him?" He asked, "Since yesterday." I said.


	52. Luke

"But I'm not working with him for the hell of it. I have my plans, as you see I'm the god of mortals I can't let him take down the mortals, much less use them against us." I told Luke, "So basically you're a spy?" Luke asked, I smirked. "I guess you could say that."

"So Luke now that I've told you this, what are you going to do?" I asked him, Luke looked confused. "You think I'm going to tell Lord Kronos?" He said. "I don't know, are you? Or would you like to help me? In return I'll help you out whenever you need it." I said to Luke. Luke looked interested. "Let's see how this all turns out," He said and held out his hand, "Alright then, we leave as soon as Percy and the others get back."

Luke looked troubled, "What's wrong?" I asked him. "It's nothing." Luke said. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow. I need to rest."

I looked at the big house, and then I started to walk towards it, but Luke stopped me, "Actually…I need a favor…" Luke said. "Whenever you could….Could you help Annabeth out? Only when she truly needs it. Because I'm not going to always be there for her, and I won't be the same after this journey." Luke told me. Well I guess he does care for something or someone in his case. "Very well, I'll do my best to keep an eye on her." I said.

"But I said- "I know what you were getting at. And to tell you the truth I was going to keep an eye on Percy anyway. I want to see what else that kid can do." I told him. Luke looked embarrassed, "Thanks…" I smiled, "That's what friends are for. And let me tell you this, when you do change, I'll tell Annabeth and the other's everything, so they don't think you're a traitor, I'll tell them you were working with me, not Kronos."

"You really are a nice person." Luke said. I smiled, "I know, that's why I died sixty years ago. Because I tried to take the burden of the great prophecy. I didn't want anyone else to take that burden." I said. "But nonetheless I failed. I couldn't even make it past half-blood hill." I looked over to Luke, he looked shocked, "Oh, I guess I didn't tell anyone else but Chiron, Percy, Annabeth and Grover about this. Sorry, I forgot to tell you that." I told Luke.

Luke didn't look shocked anymore, "So, how did you die?" I looked at the ground, "Well, the way I died is not something I can just tell anyone. But you do deserve to know," I took a big breath, "I was going to camp half-blood, I was caught a couple times before making it to half-blood hill. But I was still able to stand my ground, but since I ended up fighting before I made it to half-blood hill, I was out of energy, I couldn't fight, so I decided, that this is where I was going to die…But I wasn't going down without a fight, and even though I was tired, I still fought. But I couldn't handle twenty monsters on my own…kind of, I did get rid of sixteen of them before going down though, but the one that killed me was the Minotaur." I said to Luke.

Luke was speechless, "Wh… Sixteen out of twenty….? How…" I smiled and stopped him, "At the time, I only used shadow travel but now that I can do this other stuff, monsters everywhere will think twice before attacking me." I said and smiled.

I sighed, "If I knew I could do all this before I died, I probably would have lived, hell, everything today would be different if I lived." I looked up at the sky and started thinking, "But, we all have our own time, we all can't live forever. And I'm talking about the gods and titans," I told Luke, Luke looked nervous when I mentioned the gods and titans, "Don't worry, if you're with me, you can say anything about the gods and titans, but remember they'll be listening." That just made Luke look even more nervous. "Listen, I get that you're really powerful, but can we not talk about them, while I'm here? You won't die, but I will. If they decide to blow you up or strike you with a lightning bolt, then I will for sure, die." Luke said. I laughed, "It's alright, I can protect you, and I doubt even Zeus will do something while I'm near you, your father is among the twelve Olympians of course, Zeus can't have another god going against his every word, but then again, your father can't do anything. Oh well." Luke didn't look convinced, actually he looked more scared then he already was.

"Alright I guess that's enough, but, I actually wanted you to stay in camp, but I guess that's not going to happen?" I looked at Luke, he just sighed, "Yeah, I can't. I did do something terrible, and Percy probably knows I did something to those shoes I gave him…Well Grover I mean." Luke told me.

"Yeah, I knew you did something to them even though I didn't see what happened." I said. Luke twitched, "So you suspected me right from the beginning?"

"I guess, but I only knew when I saw you talking to Kronos a couple days after Percy arrived." I told Luke, he looked disappointed in himself. "I guess I'm not really that great at hiding my tracks, am I?" He chuckled.

I nodded, "I guess so, not so sneaky for a child of Hermes."

Luke looked like he wanted to say something but he was scared that I might not like it. "Luke…I'm not like Hades, I'm not like Kronos. I'm Wyatt, god of mortals. I'm nice alright? Meaning I won't hurt you, that is of course, unless you decide it's best to team up with Kronos." I said while raising my eye brow. Luke didn't look relaxed at all. "Say Wyatt…Are you sure you want to join lord Kronos?" He asked me. I looked Luke over, "Where you getting at?"

Luke looked nervous, "Nowhere, I just wanted to know, if you're sure about this."

"I'm like a god…So I have powers like a god too. So you tell me? Am I sure about this? Especially with these powers? Some powers include the titan's powers too. So, you think just because Kronos is the father of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, that I'm going to back down?"

I lifted up my hand, Luke was going to say something, but he stopped completely, "I have powers greater than his own. He cannot do anything to me." I said to Luke and then unfroze him. When I let him go, he was pale, "I get it…No more questions, but…We have to go." Luke said.

"Yeah, I know. But we'll leave when Percy and the others return." I said.

"Alright." Luke said.

We waited about two hours before they returned…Except Percy. "Hey Annabeth. Where is Percy?" I asked her. She looked at me, "Looks like you got some rest. And Percy is still at Olympus. He wanted to go alone, I don't know why, he didn't give us a clear explanation. But he's alright. He'll back soon enough." Annabeth said.

I look at Grover, "And he didn't tell you anything either?" I asked, he shook his head, "No, sorry Wyatt." He told me. Grover is a really bad liar, well he's telling the truth about Percy not telling him anything, it's just that Grover felt what he wanted to do. I'm guessing it's something about his mother, or something to do with Percy's father.

"Alright, I'll just wait for him. Oh wait, before I forget, Grover, Annabeth. You two are the bravest People that I've ever met, Grover, never stop caring for the wild." I told him. And then I looked at Annabeth, "Please make sure Percy doesn't do anything stupid. At least just make sure he doesn't get himself killed." I told her, she smiled. But her smiled faded, "Why are you saying this?" she ask, I sighed. "I can't stay here much longer. I'm going to travel for a while. I'll be back though."

They both nodded, "Well I guess I get why you can't stay, but please take care of yourself Wyatt." Annabeth told me. I'm not going to lie, I was a bit surprised. "Thanks, Annabeth, I'll try, but I won't need to, since I am pretty much immortal."

"You know what I mean." She said.

I smiled, "Yeah.

"So, I have to get going, and also…" I looked at Luke. "How you going to do this?" I asked him. He just realized that he had to give them an explanation, "Uh…Wyatt come here…" he said. I walked over to him. "Hmm?"

"Uh…I kind of had a different way to get out of camp, but since you're here, I can leave with you…My other plan was to abandon camp, plus poison Percy…" Luke said.

I stared at him for a while, "So, because I am here right now, you want me to take you with me?" he looked nervous, "Yes, if what you say is true, then I'll gladly follow you. But if you're weaker then Kronos then we're both dead. So…I Guess I have to make something up." Luke said.

I smiled, "At the moment, we're on par with each other, but when I get the training I need, then he won't stand a chance against me." I looked over to Luke, he smiled, "How about this? What if I ask Chiron to let me go with you, to train you to work on your sword skills so that way you'll better than ever."


	53. A new Journey

"Now Luke, go ask Chiron, if he doesn't agree, I'll talk to him." I told Luke. He nodded, "I'll be back."

And with that he took off I was smiling for a while. And then my smiled faded, "I'm so sorry Luke…But…I must walk this path on my own, I can't let anyone help me…no matter how much I want them too." I looked over to the gates, I got on my knee and shadow traveled all the way there. When I stood I found Percy, "Whoa! Where the heck did you come from? Actually where did you go?" Percy asked, clearly not happy that I left him and the rest of them hanging. "Hey…I'm sorry for leaving you there. But I had to go and do something important."

Percy still looked mad, "Well I'll see you some other time, because I have to go. Take care of yourself Percy." I told him, instead of looking mad he looked surprised, "You're leaving?" He asked. I nodded, "I have a lot of training to do. And a lot of exploring too." I told Percy.

"Then why not train here, and the when you're ready you can explore?" Percy asked me. I sighed, "Percy, its better you learn to kill two jobs at the same time. Not one at a time, it might save your live, so keep that in mind." I said, I looked the other way and got on one knee, "I'll see you later…And can you do one thing for me?" I looked back at Percy. "Yeah?" He said.

"Tell Luke, I'm sorry, and tell him to not over do it." I said and then I shadow traveled away.

I looked around me, dark carven, big dark hole in the middle, "Kronos…" I said, after a couple of seconds I started to feel his presence, "You will address me as 'lord' Kronos." He said coldly. I laughed, "Do you want me to help you or not?" I said, everything went cold, "You dare defy me!?" He shouted, as he did that the carven shook, like there was an earthquake going on in the mortal world. "Listen to me. I am stronger then you, at the moment, so let's do this my way. Got it?" I said, I think I may be pushing it a little, Kronos was quiet for a long time, "Your back…" He said, I looked around, "What are you going on about?" I said.

"He wasn't talking to you, Wyatt." A familiar voice said, "Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled, I also summoned a black and blazing white fire balls in the palms of my hands. After a while the person that was in the shadows came out, "Calm down. Since we are allies now, aren't we?" Luke said.

"For now…" I said barely audible, I put out the fire balls in my hands, "So Kronos, are we in an agreement?" I said, he was still quiet. "For now…" he said, I don't like the way he said that. "Alright then."

"Now then…What are we going to do?"

* * *

 **Well that's the end of that, :P Anyway for those who read all of this fanfiction, thank you so much :) And also I kind of continued this fanfiction to Sea of monsters but, I'm not sure if I should try and upload it on here, or if any of you would like for that matter. If you do then please let me know, alright, until my next fanfiction! :D**

 **Rilurz ~**


End file.
